Freaks Like Us
by Pamf
Summary: Amy Rose is the girl everyone dreams to be and ranking high on her school's popularity list, but she has a secret—she's an all-out freak who loves video games and reading comics. Then there's Sonic, King of the Freaks, rejected by society for playing SuperSmashBros. and wearing warm sweaters. And Amy's got it bad for the boy.Only Sonic doesn't want Popular Amy. He wants Freak Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

_If I say I'm sick, don't kiss me!_

* * *

The rules for keeping up your popularity is a simple process:

Number one, the shorter the skirt, the better.

Number two, natural beauty is overrated.

Number three, high heels are an extension of your foot. To go without them would be like losing a toe.

Number four, boys are like dolls, and should never be utilized more than once or for an extended period of time.

And number five, never ever reveal you collect Super Smash Bros memorabilia, you know every line to the Secret Rings, and you actually know the birthdates of all the the Knights of the Round Table.

Yeah. I'm a total closeted nerd.

I'm not cool with pity glares in the hallways, painful jabs, and social scars. No thanks. It's much easier to keep my true identity hidden beneath layers of eyeliner, skimpy outfits, and even I must admit to myself, a rockin' body. Though the push up bras tend to do most of the work.

Welcome to high school. Where everyone tries to be someone else.

Well… excluding Sonic.

Here's the Top Secret information about my next-door neighbor. He's known as King Freak since he wears nerdy shirts and talks in geek code. His front pocket of the sweaters he wears always has at least three or four flash cards in it. And if it's not that then it's a graphing calculator he has to keep shoving down so it doesn't fall out. There's a Secret Rings keychain always clipped to the back of his jeans and he sometimes carries an Xbox controller in his back pocket.

And I'm head over heels for the boy.

It's not just the fact he was the one to introduce me to the awesomeness of the Japanese Language, the hidden mysteries of Secret Rings, and the magical world that lies beyond, but really, he pulls off sexy freak so damn well! His bright, like super bright, green eyes and his cobalt quills that sawy around when he's laughing too hard, combined with his nice height, swoon… he's like the Clark Kent of my high school.

I may be the only person who finds his freakiness so hecka irresistible. Everyone else treats him like some dead bug on the sidewalk. I know how it is, and I have no idea how he handles all the verbal abuse.

Middle school Amy—Freak Amy, I like to call her—was made fun of and tormented so much she spent most nights crying into her pillow. High school was the break I was totally looking for. A chance to freaking rewrite myself into someone who's socially acceptable. Summer before school started, I grabbed loads of magazines and watched all those teen movies that so aren't as awesome as Night of the Werehog, but they were for my status education. And apparently, I was doing this popularity thing all wrong. I gotta be like a major bitch to people, and I'll end up getting the hottest guy in the end.

Took some work, but I think I got it down. I should win an Oscar for how awesome I am at the fake personality.

But, it's been three years since I was de-freak-a-fied, and I still find myself trying to stifle the urge to buy Comic-Con tickets, and try not to act jealous when I see Sonic dressing up for the event.

Don't get me wrong, my life is pretty darn fantastic and a whole heap lot better than the alternative, which is getting my emotional butt kicked around. So the fake persona is definitely worth it. People think I'm awesome, so that makes me feel awesome.

There's a huge party tonight. Lots of booze and boys, but like every party night, I try to show off first to my neighbor, who can see straight into my open window.

I strip down to my underwear so Sonic can get a good look and turn up the music on my cell phone. If he sneaks a peek, I can give him my usual innocent face and be like, "Whoops! I'm changing with the window open again, aren't I? So sorry." Then make a nice, sexy show of closing the curtains. It looks perfect in my head, even though it's completely pathetic that I have to resort to this. I'm trying way too hard to get his attention, but I don't care. It's not like I can flirt with him at school. Social suicide bomb right there.

Stealing glances out my window into his, I parade around my room acting as if I'm getting ready for the party. But I can't get a good view of him, and I don't want to be more obvious than I already am.

Nothing.

Huh, maybe he's not…

Yikes! I've reached my Underground playlist and my heart stumbles over itself as I quickly turn the music back down until I can get a more trendy song on.

"Hey, I was listening to that," a voice says from outside my window. I knew he was home. Stupid boy ignoring a prancing half-naked girl next door. Gosh, I thought I was doing this right. I adjust my bra to make my boobs look extra luscious, and then smoothly appear in his line of sight.

Sonic is on his tablet, books piled next to him. He opens up a program and studies it, ignoring me, brow furrowed. He's absolutely not checking out my cleavage.

"What exactly were you listening to?" I ask, using my sultry tone males, uhh, most males flaunt over.

His green eyes flicker to me—about time—he shakes his head at my revealing attire before reaching over to a cord I can't see. His blinds shut with a rejected smack!

Ouch.

I examine my boobs, but there's nothing wrong there. Maybe I have a booger or something.

Nope. No booger, no drool, nothing.

Simply me.

Gnarly, now I'm all self-conscious. What's wrong with me? I twirl around in circles, trying to check out my ass, but all I can think is I miss my Secret Rings panties. These lacy ones are okay, Popular Amy 101, but there's nothing cooler than having a genie's head slapped across my ass cheeks. Well, if I can't even impress my freak, I'm not going to even attempt a party appearance.

I throw on my pajamas—the big unflattering ones—and slouch on the bed. Stupid freak and the spell he has on me. I shouldn't care what he thinks.

But I do. Because I care what everybody thinks.

I sigh and look out the window again. The sun dips below the horizon casting orange and yellow streaks across Sonic's blinds. I wonder if Sonic's still sitting there on his tablet, tapping away or stuffing his nose into one of his thousands of books.

I shake my head. What does it matter what he's doing? I. Should. Not. Care.

I hop off the bed, slam my own blinds shut and whip the curtains together. My gaze flicks to the shelves lining the wall. They have been carefully constructed to conceal accusing material, with colorful doors that slide across it, revealing some things, and hiding others. Out of habit, I check over my shoulder before I slide open one of the doors, hiding the lines of lip gloss and compact mirrors and opening the section of the shelf holding several books about the Black Night.

I quickly grab the desired book and a flashlight and slam the door shut. Some of the lip gloss topples over, but I make no attempt to straighten them. Must get under the covers stat! I curl up in the middle of my bed and throw the comforter over myself.

My sanctuary lies here as I open the book I've read thousands of times and purge my mind with paragraphs about Lady of the Lake. Nimue is my idol. No one will ever know, but I base most of my wardrobe off her.

I don't know how long it's been before my phone buzzes on my nightstand. Yeah, my mind turns off to the rest of the world when I nerd-out. I turn off the flashlight and pull the comforter off my head, keeping the book hidden as I reach over for the cell.

My stomach used to flutter whenever I read Scourge's name on the caller ID but now I feel nothing. I really don't want to talk to my current boyfriend. He'd call me some absurd pet name and ask where I was. So I let voicemail grab it.

I hear the text vibrate a few minutes later as I am carefully placing my book back on its shelf.

_Where's Ur sexy ass? You better get here before more girls try hitting on me._

Ugh. I think his ego can keep him company for a while. Still, I let him know who's in charge of this relationship.

Another rule that's off the record: stay in control of all the boys you let kiss you. That way they don't end up in your pants unless you want them there.

_I'm not feeling so good, so I'm not going._

There's no response, but I don't care. It won't be the first boyfriend who found someone new before breaking it off with me. I do not put out. Though, I don't care if they tell people I do. Helps with the rep without me actually having to do that part with guys who've been with who knows who. Score!

I kinda feel bad for the girl who ends up in his arms tonight. Scourge is a totally status thing. I use him and he uses me. We both know it, and neither of us really cares. It's been about three weeks, so we've pretty much hit our limit anyway. He is a good kisser though. I'll give him that one.

I look at the closed curtains, thinking of another boy with amazing kissing abilities, but I shove the thought from my mind before I lose it completely to blissed-out Sonic wonderland.

"Hey, I thought you were going out tonight?" My twin sister waltzes in and plops on my bed. Her pink quills have been curled and she's covered in pounds of makeup. She's wearing a Ramones punk-rock fashioned vest tank top with a black leather jacket and some denim shorts, making what little curves she has show more. She's only seventeen, but in this outfit, and those quills, she could pass for a full on adult. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"And you thought you'd tag along?"

"Mom and Dad won't know, and I'll leave you alone. I promise."

I shake my head. "I'm not going. So you can't either."

"Why not?"

"There's gonna be alcohol, Rosy."

She gives me a look that says, "You're the biggest hypocrite." She's totally right so I play the tattletale card.

"And because I'll tell Mom and Dad you went out while they were gone."

She stands and smiles. "You know, if you're going to start tossing around threats, I'd be a little more worried about what I'd tell them about you."

I give her my best impression of Erazor Djinn on crack. "Fine, go out. See if they even let you in without me."

She tosses her quills over her shoulder and narrows her eyes. "Fine. I will." She storms out of my room, and my gut tells me to go after her, but my pride blocks my exit.

I sit and catch my breath before I finally get out into the hallway.

"Rosy, wait!" I call down the stairs. Hopefully I've caught her in time. Letting my twelve-minute-younger sister go to an all-night alcohol fountain party wouldn't exactly make me a responsible older sister, even though I never really fit into that category. Still seems wrong not to at least try to get her to stay.

"Rosy!" I get to the bottom of the staircase, and she comes out from the formal living room, scaring the crap out of me.

"Someone's here to see you," she says bitterly as she pushes me to the side to get upstairs. Instead of slapping her on the butt, like I want to, I tilt my head to see around the wall. What the hell is Scourge doing here? His back is turned to me, and he's holding something in his hand. I duck back upstairs to change into my sexy pajamas. No way is he seeing me in these old baggy ones.

I grab the black silk shorts and cami and slip them on. I let my fake, deep red hair down—you know, Nimue— so it cascades down my back, and I quickly run my fingers through it. I don't worry about makeup, just dab some gloss on my lips. After all, I am "sick." But girls like me have to look good at their worst.

I throw a light blanket over my shoulders and walk back to Scourge. He still has his back to the entryway.

Okay Freak Amy, it's been fun, but Scourge can't know you exist.

I take another deep breath and get ready for my act. "What are you doing here?" I ask, letting my phony anger soak into my voice.

He turns around, and his eyes widen at my ensemble.

See? There's nothing wrong with me. It's Sonic who has a problem.

"Uh…" he stutters as he clears his head. "I thought maybe since you were too sick to go out, we'd stay in." He holds up a movie, which I'm surprised to see is a total chick flick. Gross. But popular Amy likes that crap.

"Do you feel guilty about something?" I've been through this stuff before. He's totally trying to make up for something he did that he shouldn't have done.

Oh well, time for a new boyfriend anyway.

His eyes lower to the floor, and I take in a deep breath and wait for it. The inevitable "I cheated on you" or "I found someone else."

"I'm sorry about that text. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was only kidding, really."

I stare at him, not able to erase the shock from my face. "Huh?"

"I know you haven't had the best luck when it comes to your exes. I was being stupid. Forgive me?" He tosses me a puppy-dog face.

Now I'm really thrown and I'm not sure how to respond. So I just mumble incoherencies.

"Um… I guess… sure… uh-huh…"

"So," he says, furrowing his brow and crossing over to me, "we're cool?"

I give him a nod, but then remember I have a part to play. I glare at him, shaking my head at his attempted guilt trip. His green quills have been tousled across his back and frames his icy blue eyes perfectly. Yeah… definitely a status thing with him.

"Don't treat me like that. I deserve better." I don't really mean that. In fact, right now I deserve a lot worse.

"I promise it won't happen again."

He pulls me into his arms, but I keep mine crossed, not responding to his hug. I do let out a fake sigh of defeat and say into his chest, "Okay."

He moves back and tilts my face to slap a kiss on me. As usual, I remove myself from the embrace—metaphorically—and think about more pleasant company. Maybe Pri Ma Djinn, but not like old King Shahryar. Heck, I'd take Sinbad before I made out with an old guy, even if he was a king. Though, Sinbad's gotten pretty hot over the years. Guess we all have to go through the awkward phase. Except Sonic.. He's always been hot—graphing calculator and all.

Right when I'm about to imagine another awesome kissing candidate, a different kind of urgency pushes from behind Scourge's lips, and I'm snapped back into reality. I pull away, afraid of what he's thinking.

"I'm sick, remember," I say, wiping my soggy lips with the tips of my fingers. Gag.

"I don't care," he says as he tries to pull me in again. I put my hands on his chest and push back, leaning my head away from his face.

"I do." I use my stern and controlling voice, but it's not fake this time. He better keep those pervy lips away from me.

He looks like he wants to argue, but he lets go. I almost let out the huge sigh of relief I'd been holding in my chest, but I catch it before I do. I mean, for all he knows, I'm a girl who lets just about anyone between her legs. He entwined his fingers with mine and mumbles, "So… do you want me to go?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to catch it."

"You don't sound sick." His voice is barely audible.

"Well, I am."

He pauses a moment and looks behind me, into the hallway. I crane my neck to see what he's looking at, but I'm forced back into an awkward embrace, his mouth trying to swallow me whole.

I can't move. His fingers latch onto my upper back and yank some of my hair. What the hell is he doing? I start clawing at his body, trying to break free from his strong arms.

"Holy shit, Scourge!" I shout the second I get his face away from me. "What the hell was that?"

"Come on, Amy." His hands continue to dig into my back. I wish I would've kept the baggy pajamas on because I'm sure he's drawing blood.

"Get. Off. Me." I'm wiggling around, hoping he'll let me go, but his grip tightens.

He smiles. Not one that's sexy or anything, but a very nasty and uber creepy grin. If my legs weren't trapped, I'd knee him right in the balls. "Every guy you've been with only dated you to get in your pants." His grip tightens again, and I try to keep my face as far away from his as I can. "You know it. I know it. You can't be mad at me for doing exactly what you were doing."

"Which is what?" I spit. He really needs to let go before I go batshit crazy on him. This is getting really scary.

"Dating each other till we got something out of it."

My eyes fill up, and the tears almost spill over. He's right. Which sucks. I'm so stupid. I should have expected at least one of the boys I dated to be upset about not getting some; so upset they'd take it into their own hands.

"I want you to leave me alone."

"I helped you out. How many people get jealous whenever I touch you?" He reaches up and brushes my hair from my face. I'm tempted to bite his finger off. "How many clubs have you gotten into because I know someone?" His lips are inches away from mine, his hand now locked around my jaw so I can't move. "I think since I've done my part, it's only fair you do yours."

My lips form obscenities around his as he mashes them against me. I'm wiggling like crazy, trying with every bit of strength I have to get away from him. I think I got in a good hit somewhere, but he's not letting go.

He bites down on my bottom lip, causing a yelp of pain to escape my mouth. I keep quiet after that, and he moves his kisses to my cheeks, my neck, my chest, while I still try to get out of his grasp.

Is this really happening? What is he going to do to me? How far will this go? I try to detach myself—again metaphorically—but it's impossible. No one has ever attacked me like this before, and tears start to leak out the corners of my eyes.

One of his hands clasps my butt cheek as he moves me upstairs. My stomach plummets as I hope against all hope Sierra stays in her room. She can not see this. I don't want her to see this.

We get to the top of the landing, and I hear a doorknob turn, but it's not from Rosy's room. It's the front door which is in plain view from where Scourge has me pinned. Scourge hears it too and he shoots upright, letting go of me long enough that I can fix my top before someone walks in.

"Hello?"

I'm too relieved to be confused about Sonic standing in the doorway. I jog down the stairs, coming within inches of his body, but stop myself from hugging him. My arms drop, and I pretend I was going to scratch my head, looking like an idiot. His puzzled face would be comical if it weren't for the tense atmosphere. I take a small step away as Scourge descends the staircase. I search deep inside my voice box for a cheery tone and blink away the water from my eyes. "Hey, uh… my dad'll be home in a minute and he can get you that book you wanted. I'm not sure where he put it. You can sit over there if you wanna wait."

I'm so glad Sonic knows when to act stupid and when to play along. "Thanks, Amy." He goes into the living room and sits down, not taking his eyes off me and my now very ex-boyfriend. No way will that guy ever get near me again. Scourge looks like he got attacked by fire ants with how red he is. He clears his throat and looks at me.

"I better get back to the party. You coming?"

"No." Hell no. I don't look him in the eyes, because now they scare the crap out of me. "I'm sick, remember?"

"Your loss." He shrugs out the front door, and I almost break into tears right there in the entryway. But Sonic's presence shuts me off from losing it.

"Are you alright?" he asks, getting off the couch and stepping closer to me. I quickly try to erase the pain and horror from my face, putting my calm mask on.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling well, like I told Scourge. So, I'm going to go upstairs and sleep it off."

"Amy, don't pretend like I don't know what just happened."

I feel all the color drain from my body. So much for looking calm. "What do you mean?"

Sonic pieces his eyes into mine. I fold my arms again and stare back. He's not going to get me to admit to anything. I'm not even sure what happened. It's like my mind can't catch up with the reality of it all.

"Well, next time I see him attack you like that, I'm calling the cops."

A hard lump drops in my tummy, and I gaze out the window behind him, to the perfect view of his kitchen. I know how that kiss—or attack—felt from here, but how did it look from there?

"It's nothing to worry about," I lie. "Really, it's always like that." Now I give him a fake smile, trying to push back my embarrassment and fear.

"If that's the case, I'm calling the cops right now."

"Wait," I say, coming up short on excuses. I don't know why I care so much, or why I'm giving Sonic the attitude, especially since he just saved me from something I never would've thought … I mean, Scourge could've … ugh, I can't think about it anymore. I'm getting more and more panicked, and I want to be up in my room, under my blankets so I can curl up with Wolverine and not think about what just happened. And even though Sonic did something for me I can't even think of how to repay him for, I find myself trying to keep up my fake persona. "Don't call the cops. I… uh… we got in a fight, and he wanted to make up. And… uh, I wasn't exactly done being mad at him, you know?" Amazing now I sound like a rambling fool.

Sonic studies my face. His eyes search mine for any deception, but since what I said isn't completely untrue, he lets it go.

"Okay. Sorry I barged in. I thought it was a problem."

"No, there's no problem." I force a smile. "Promise."

He studies my face once again before going out the door. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until the hot air escapes my nose. I run upstairs, slam my bedroom door and put on my baggy pajamas before curling up under my sheets and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**I've made Popular Song - Mika Feat. Ariana Grande the official theme song for this story. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Why couldn't I have been an only child?_

* * *

I wake up Monday morning infused with dread and tension. I don't want to see Scourge, or pretend as if everything is fine after what occurred on Friday. I don't feel like pretending at all, but since I've already ditched so many days, one more and I'll be kicked out, I sit in front of the mirror and prepare my mask for the day.

I catch a glimpse of Sonic from my window again. He's already dressed and shoving a big book into his backpack. He's wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. I can't believe he wears that stuff to school, even if he does look pretty great in it. I'm probably one out of two people who think that. His cobalt quills are raised behind his head, so its messy as I try to get his attention by coughing or sighing loudly.

He doesn't acknowledge me at all, which I try to act fine with. I don't know why I want his attention so much. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't see me in that way, and I don't blame him after what I did. I may swBdn and sway as I look at him from across our windows, but in school, if I even glanced in his direction, I'd get shit for it.

I whirl back to the mirror and let out a sigh—a real one this time. The bags under my eyes make it look like I've been on drugs for the past few days, when really, I've just been up every hour recalling those few chilling seconds in Scourge's unrelenting grasp. My long, pink quills are matted and knotty from not brushing it after my shower last night. Do I have my work cut out for me this morning or what?

I plug in the flat iron and get up to dig through my closet. If I'm going to make people I'm fine, I need something short and sexy, pushing the boundaries of the dress code. I slip on some floral bloom shorts and a black deep V slit tank bodysuit and assess the outfit. Besides the horror that is my face and quillas, I look pretty damn hot. Just like the girls in those movies. We're on the right track, baby!

My quills take me a good twenty minutes to untangle, and I apply pounds of makeup to cover my raccoon eyes. Perfect and just in time, too. First period starts in fifteen minutes. I throw my purse over my shoulder—only losers wear backpacks—tuck my Algebra II book under my arm and head out the door.

My car isn't in the driveway, though. Great, this shit of a morning keeps getting better and better. Even though I know it's really childish, I stomp my foot on the cement.

Rosy!

I could strangle her until her brain starts functioning. It had to be her. It's not the first time she's snatched my car to ditch school. Being unlicensed doesn't stop her from swiping my keys the second my parents leave for work.

And now I'm going to be really late. I kick off my pumps and curl my fingers around the heels as I walk barefoot down the sidewalk. Just when I think my day couldn't get much worse, I feel a light splash on my arm. How cliché. I pick up the pace as the rain starts to fall and fold my body around my book to keep it from getting wet. So much for taking time to do my hair. Oh, I'm going to kill Rosy!

A shiver runs up my spine, and I'm instantly regretting the short and slinky outfit. I'd take wearing my own ugly Christmas sweater over freezing to death. I consider turning back and staying home for the day, but the possibility of getting expelled propels me forward.

Why can't I graduate without actually going to school?

I start running. The balls of my feet smack the pavement, and I pray I don't end up stepping on anything that would cause serious damage. Rain water splashes up my legs as I run through the puddles. If I slip and fall, that's it for my morning.

The glow of headlights flickers behind me. Maybe some fool will take pity on me and give me a ride to school.

"Amy?"

His voice always sends a wave of butterflies through my stomach, and I can't help the dorky grin that forms on my face.

"Yeah, it's me!" I shout back over the weather.

"Get in!"

He doesn't need to tell me twice.

"Thanks," I say once I'm in.

"No problem." Sonic puts the truck in first gear and eases back onto the road. Driving stick adds the sexy to this wonderful geekboy.

"Feeling better, I see." He smirks out of the side of his mouth, and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up." I wring out my hair on the leather seat and give him a fake grimace. He laughs as he wipes it up with one of the warm weaters he keeps in the cab.

We don't talk for a few seconds while Sonic messes around with the radio. How he does that while driving a manual, I have no idea.

"You know, there's a new Werehog documentary on this weekend."

No freakin' way! How did I not know about this? My heart jumps through a hoop of excitement, but I keep my face composed. "So?"

"Maybe we could watch it together. Just like old times."

Is he for real? My dorky grin almost comes back, but I keep it restrained.

He steals a glance at me and says quickly, "It'll be a bunch of us. Sally's coming, I think."

I want to go—oh boy, do I want to—and if it was just going to be the two of us, I probably would say, "Heck yes!" But it's not, and that's social suicide. If I'm going to watch it…scratch that, when I watch it, I'll do it hidden in my room with the curtains drawn and the door securely locked.

I force an amused "as if" chuckle and gaze at the raindrops slipping down the window.

"Well, you'll miss out. Naoto Ōshima is hosting it."

"Who?" My voice drizzles with sarcasm, and he lets out a booming laugh.

"All right. I won't bug you about it."

He shifts gears again, and I see the muscles on his forearm ripple. When did he get those? He certainly didn't have them when…ah, never mind.

My phone buzzes between my cleavage. I pull it out, trying to emphasize the fact I'm touching my boobs, but Sonic focuses on the road in front of us. His indifference makes my face heat as I slide the phone open.

_I need ur help! I'm about a block away from Shadow's house. Plz hurry._

Rosy. What has she gotten into now? Even though I'm pissed at her, I suppose I should at least answer her urgent message. I puff my cheeks with air and let it come out slowly as my fingers fly across my keyboard.

_I can't. I'm gonna B late for school. Call Mom or Dad._

"You okay?" Sonic looks at my face, which is still half blown up.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You always do that when you're frustrated."

I narrow my eyes. "Do what?"

"Hold your breath." His bright eyes shine with amusement, and I wish I was in the mood to appreciate that he still remembers things like that about me. Blowing up my cheeks always helped with the anxiety when I was called names in middle school.

"I'm fine."

My phone vibrates again.

_I can't. Please! They'll kill me if they find out I ditched school. I need you Amy._

Argh! Curse my sisterly nature. Sonic is about to pull into the school parking lot, but maybe he won't mind being late.

"Ames?"

Oh, I love it when Sonic calls me that.

"Yeah?"

He pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the truck. When he takes his hand off the gear-shift thingy, he rubs the sweat from his palm on his jeans. "You sure everything is okay?" He keeps his eyes locked on his knees. "'Cause you don't look okay."

Apparently, I'm transparent. "Could you take me somewhere else? My sister needs help with something."

He cocks an eyebrow at me. Man, I wish I could do that without looking like a complete dork.

"Don't you have enough tardies?"

"Yeah, but it sounds like she's in trouble."

Sonic nods and starts the car, but instead of heading out of the parking lot, he pulls up to the school doors. I open my mouth to snap at him, but his concerned face stops me.

"You go to class. I'll get Rosy."

"But—"

"Don't argue with me, Amy. I can afford to be late, but you can't. I don't want to see you get kicked out because your sister ditched to see her boyfriend."

"How did you…?"

"It's not hard to guess."

I want to kiss him. Yeah, I totally want to smack one right there on his nerdy lips. I want to wrap my arms around him and let him know how much I appreciate his concern, because I don't deserve those worry lines he's got on his forehead.

Okay, so I lied. He's nothing like Clark Kent. He's a bajillion times sexier than Clark Kent Super-Man ain't got nothing on Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog.

But we're right in front of school. It's bad enough I'm in the truck with him. To be seen kissing King Freak? I may as well wear my Secret Rings shirt to class.

So I mutter thank you, tell him the address Rosy just sent, and get out of the truck before anyone can see.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

School really isn't so bad. Class is my favorite part. I like learning new stuff, especially if I connect it to Secret Rings or The Black Night. But I fail most of my tests on purpose. Not enough to fail the class, but to eke by without being called an egghead or a moron.

I make it to first period right as the bell rings. Ms. Sue isn't even here yet. I take my seat in the back, where I'm usually surrounded by my self-righteous friends, but they're all late today.

"Hey, Amy." Cream waves at me, and I try to crook my eyebrow like Sonic does, but I'm sure I look ridiculous. To cover, I give a demeaning little wave back. Cream is not in my social circle. My brief acknowledgment causes her face to flush. I fight the urge to care about it. That Amy can't exist at school.

"Turn your phones off now unless you want me to chuck them against the wall," Ms. Sue says as she finally walks in. She's wearing a tight mauve dress, and her red quills are done up in an elegant braid. Her red lipstick and perfectly formed lips make her face look flawless. Needless to say, she's the hot teacher all the boys drool over.

My phone is tucked safely between my boobs, Sonic's not in this class so I don't pull it out to turn it off. He probably wouldn't look anyway.

Ms. Sue dives into her lesson about Ancient Chaos Emeralds, and I find myself leaning forward, enthralled with the information, but trying to keep my face nonchalant. Halfway through the lecture, Sonic walks in like he's just run a freaking marathon.

"Mr. Hedgehog," Ms. Sue says, folding her arms over her waist. "I believe you are in my fifth period class. You're a tad early."

Giggles float through the air, but Sonic takes no notice of them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they need Amy in the main office."

Ms. Sue turns her back on him and continues to write on the whiteboard. Sonic waves me over. I take Ms. Sue's lack of response as an okay and grab my purse.

Someone wolf whistles, and I throw the bird out behind my back and laugh, trying to play it light so they don't think I'm enjoying company with King of the Freaks, even though being inches from his cologne makes me drool like a darn puppy dog. A loud "Oooh" echoes around the room. People are so stupid, but I'm glad Sonic doesn't grab my arm to pull me into the hallway. More whistles would have ensued, and I can only do so much here.

I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who looks past his dorky sweaters and personality. Or thinks that adds to his cuteness level while everyone else writes him off. But Sonic and I…we used to be stitched together in middle school. The two geeks who spoke Japanese and played Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the band pit. Gah! It took forever to rid myself of that reputation. Sure, it was fun and stuff, but I was never invited to the cool parties or asked out, like…ever.

Totally changed now, thank you very much. But I still have major anxiety attacks when I think about the stuff people said behind my back. To my face, too, I guess. Sonic kind of held me together back then. Every time I'd have an "episode," he'd pull me into the janitor's closet—not for "seven minutes in heaven," that's so not what happened—and rub my shoulders till my breathing calmed, and make me recite the different shortcuts in various video games. Totally took my mind off all the nasty stuff people called me, and got rid of the tears, too. Sonic was awesome like that. Always seemed to be there when I needed him.

I still don't get what's wrong with him, though. I mean, didn't it hurt him, too? All the stuff people said about how dorky and loserish we were? Because it hurt me. It hurt a lot. He doesn't seem to care. I wish I could not care, but it's not possible. People want to be me now. Well, fake me. This is much better than crying over what people say about my Chao backpack.

Then I think about Scourge and wonder if it really is better, but shove the thought from my brain before I revert to Freak Amy.

"What is it? Is Rosy okay?"

Sonic shakes his head. "I got there just as the ambulance arrived."

My heart drops. "What?"

"She crashed your car, Ames. I'll take you to the hospital. Don't worry, she didn't look too bad when I saw her."

"I've gotta call my mom," I say, yanking out my phone. I don't care that this time he isn't looking at me.

"Come on," he says, pulling my arm. "You can call her on the way."

I nod and wiggle out of his hold.

I never knew Sonic was capable of driving over the speed limit, but we could hydroplane with how fast he zooms through the neighborhood.

"Are you sure she's alright?" I ask as I cling to the seat for dear life.

"Yeah," he says, but he's short with me. Guess I shouldn't talk to him right now.

We get to the hospital and Sonic drops me off right at the ER doors. As I'm clicking the seat belt, he clears his throat awkwardly. "Uh…I hope everything's okay."

"You're not staying?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I need him to stay. I should tell him thanks for the ride and let him go, but I can't. I need him in case Rosy—

"Only if you want me to."

He's giving me another chance to tell him to leave. I search myself for that fake persona, but I'm too panicked over my sister to act on it.

"Just go park the car. I'll need a ride home." That should be an okay response. I fly out of the truck before I can make more of a fool of myself.

The ER smells like death. I know that's a horrid thought when walking into a hospital, but I can't help it. A woman pukes in a bucket in the corner, a little boy holds his arm, which is bent at an awkward angle, and there's a man who is so drunk he can't hold his head up straight. Dude, it's nine in the morning!

The man behind the desk is organizing charts. When I get to him, I can already tell his Monday morning is way busier than he wants it to be.

"Put your name on the list. We'll be with you in a minute."

"I'm here to see my sister. She came in with the ambulance."

"What's her name?"

"Rosy."

His eyes finally flick to look me up and down. He raises his eyebrows at my wet outfit, and his face flushes. "Um, she's in room one-thirteen. I'll take you to her."

I'm used to guys falling over me, but I'm not in the mood to appreciate it. The receptionist or nurse or whoever he is leads me through the back doors and down the smelly hallway. When we get to room one-thirteen, my heart is pumping in my throat.

Rosy has a few tubes sticking in her arms. Her head is bandaged and she's got stitches on her left cheek. She's silently crying as she stares at the picture hanging on the wall.

"Rosy."

She turns to look at me, and her silent tears grow into sloppy incoherencies. "Amy, I-I don't know… I didn't mean… I really am sorry. Please… don't, don't tell… they would kill me."

Thank heavens for the sister translator. "I can't not say something. You won't be able to hide this."

"Please," she begs.

I shake my head and sit down next to her. I grab her hand, the one without the IV in it, and rub it. "Are you okay? What did the doctors tell you?"

"I'm fine. They have to scan my head or something 'cause I hit it so hard."

I suck in a steady breath through my nose. "You know, Mom and Dad probably already know about all of this."

She shoots me a dirty look. "You called them?"

"Yes, but they didn't answer. Rosy, you're in the hospital. They need, you know, insurance information, parental consent, that kind of stuff to treat you. And if you're getting an MRI, I'm almost positive Mom is on her way right now."

Her face gets twisted, and she yanks her arm from underneath my fingertips. "You suck, Amy! I thought you had my back, and you go and call Mom."

"I do have your back. That's why I'm here."

"You don't! You called Mom when I told you not to!"

"What do you want me to do? They're going to find out about this. How stupid are you, Rosy?"

Tears stream from the corners of her eyes. She folds her arms and turns her face away.

"Leave me alone."

I shake my head and storm out of the room. I don't have to deal with this right now. Little brat didn't even appreciate I didn't yell at her for wrecking my car. If she doesn't want me here, fine, but she can't be alone. I swing the doors open to the ER lobby and find Sonic standing awkwardly by the exit.

"Let's go," I say as I pass him.

He doesn't question it; he doesn't say anything at all. I whip my phone out and dial my mom's number again. She still doesn't answer, but I leave her a message.

"Hey, Mom. Rosy's in the ER. She's in room one-thirteen and she seems okay, but I need to go back to school. Call me when you get this."

I ask Sonic to wait in the hospital parking lot till my mom calls. We don't have to wait long, but the few minutes of Sonic rattling off things he hopes Naoto Ōshima talks about on Friday—while I hold back all my geek knowledge—calms me down. Even after our falling out, my nerdy, sexy next-door neighbor makes things better.

I wish I deserved it.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**You just gotta love Rosy since she just did something that is going to bring these two freaks together. Muahahaha! **

**Stay tuned for the SonAmy romance to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_I'm too tired to pretend today._

* * *

"Amy! Come down here!"

An audible "ugh" leaves my mouth. I know what's going to happen. The tons of questions.

What happened?

Why weren't you watching your sister?

Why didn't you wait at the hospital?

I really don't want to deal with it, but I should just get this over with.

My dad is a big guy. When I say big, I mean like six-foot-seven and three-hundred-plus pounds. The look on Scourge's face was comical when I introduced him.

Ugh. Let's not think about that perv right now.

Dad's standing against the fridge, which has tilted off the ground slightly. He seems mad, and it looks like he's been holding his breath for the past few minutes. Mom is elbow-high in soapy dish water. They're more furious than I had thought. We have a dishwasher so Mom only hand washes when she's pissed about something. Or when she's really hurt.

And Dad only gets purple when Mom is hurt.

Crap.

"Care to tell us what happened this morning?" Dad's voice is calm, though his stance tells me he's trying to contain his anger. Mom splashes around in the sink.

"I don't know what happened," I say to the floor. "Rosy sent me this text and I didn't want to be late for class, so I thought if I sent Sonic—"

"Olgilvie?" My eyes flicker up to see my dad's furrowed brow. "You were skipping class with him?"

His confused expression slaps onto my face now. "Huh?"

He raises his hand to his forehead. "Amy, I won't tolerate being lied to. Give it to me straight please. Don't you care at all about what you did to your sister?"

"What?" My high-pitch screech was probably heard a hundred miles away. "What I did? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me!" I cower under his tone, and I know I'm about to go into hysterics. Dad, like, never yells.

Mom whimpers over the sink, and my dad stops leaning against the fridge. It slams against the floor as his weight leaves it. He wraps his arms around Mom's waist.

I hate seeing her like this, and I know my dad hates seeing her like this, but I'm so confused I don't know what to say.

"Amy." It's Mom's shattered voice that sends the tears cascading from my eyeballs. "I trust you to look after your sister, and you let her drive your car? What were you thinking?"

I feel the blood rise in my face. I'm probably as purple as my dad now. I ball my fists up and suck in a small wisp of air. Rosy!

"I didn't let her," I hiss through my teeth. "She stole my car and took off before I even woke up. I had to get a ride with Sonic today. You can check with him if you don't believe me."

My parents look at each other, eyes swapping questions. After a minute or two of this silent conversation, my dad yanks the phone off the wall. I hear Sonic's house phone ring through the window.

"I need to speak with your boy, if that's okay, Aleena." His voice is kind, but you can totally tell he's in a hurry.

I sit down on the bar stool and wait. Even though I know there shouldn't be anything to worry about since I'm telling the truth, my heart still whacks against my breastplate.

"Sonic, this is Mr. Rose… thank you, that's why I'm calling. Did Amy go to school with you?" My dad's eyes burn into mine as he waits for Sonic to answer. He's quiet for a while.

"Thank you. You've helped clear up the issue. Have a good night." Dad clicks the end button and stands still for a moment. Both Mom and I hold our breath.

Then without warning, Dad takes two long steps and pulls me into a hug. He never apologizes… never. So I'm not expecting him to say anything, but this is fine. I smile into his chest, and I can hear my mom fighting back more tears.

When I pull back, Mom takes Dad's place. "I'm sorry, honey. Rosy told us differently."

Of course she did.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't stay at the hospital with her. I… you know… school stuff."

She nods and pats me on the cheek. My dad still hasn't said anything, but that's just how he is.

Back in my room, I pull on my baggy pajamas. I'm really in no mood to be fake or pretend. It's not like I have anyone to impress in my bedroom. And after what happened today, all I need is my Black Night book.

With flashlight in hand, I jump into the pages, wiping away stupid tears. I have no idea why I'm tearing up. Even though she stole my car, wrecked it, and then lied to my parents saying I was the one who did everything, I still can't help but feel guilty for leaving her in the hospital with tubes hanging out of her.

I'm a horrible sister.

I hear Sonic's window slide open, and my stomach flutters.

Ugh! I hate the effect he still has on me.

I whip the comforter off my head, and my quills pop with all the static. Sonic chuckles as he leans out his window. I quickly run my hand through my quills, turning red.

"Your sister get home okay?"

"Yeah." I crawl off the bed, trying to look sexy about it, but I'm not sure if I pull it off. I duck out my window so I can hear him better. Our property lines are so close, if we both extended our arms, we could hold hands.

"You're not in trouble are you?"

I shake my head, but drop my gaze to the bushes below us.

"What's wrong, Ames?"

I shake my head again, pursing my lips. No way am I confiding in him. That would send me down a very dangerous path resulting in a drop on the social ladder.

"Come on. We used to talk about everything."

I cringe. "I know."

"Didn't know you hated it so much."

I look up at him. A lose quill has made its way in front of his eyes, but I can see the hurt behind them.

"I didn't hate it. Things are just," I pause, trying to find the right word. When he meets my stare, I finally find it. "Different."

He nods and chuckles. "I guess you could say that."

An awkward silence spreads between us. I blow up my cheeks but stop when I see Sonic smirk at me. But then his smile fades, and his brow furrows.

"Ames, why…?" He doesn't finish, and I don't question. I don't want to know what's going on in his head.

"Thanks for covering for me."

"I just told him the truth."

"Well, thanks."

Awkward silence again. He tosses his head back, sending his quills in a flurry. My stomach does a pancake flip as his green eyes rest on mine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He slams his window down and shuts the blinds.

I reciprocate, nearly breaking the glass.

On top of being a horrible sister, I'm a horrible neighbor.

My bed looks comfortable, but I plop down on the floor. I grab the edge of the comforter and wrap it around myself.

Stupid boy and all the jacked up feelings I get when I'm around him. He's a friggin' loser! He wore a Christmas sweater today. He invited me to watch a documentary this weekend. And the worst part is: I'm jealous of him.

I can't help but feel the same things I had when we were… friends. I suppose that's the best way to describe the relationship we had. But there are reasons why we aren't that way anymore. We're just so…

Different.

But that isn't his fault. It's mine.

I throw the comforter over my head and close my eyes to escape the pain growing in my chest.

I'm a horrible mobian. Period.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Yeah... yeah... I know I promised SonAmy moments for this chapter but I just couldn't because I need to lead you all to the good things of romance just you all wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_I'm covering my mouth with duct tape next time I'm at the salon._

* * *

Want to know the best solution to fix pain? Go back to routine. Starting with the monthly trip to the hair salon with one of my popular friends, Mina.

"What's it gonna be this time, hon?" Wave totally has a hairstylist's name. I think it's a requirement for every student when they go through cosmetology school. If you don't have one, get one.

"Can we make it darker?"

"Darker pink? Or red?"

"Pink." Ahem… Nimue.

She nods and goes to prepare the dye. I run my fingers through the frizzy strands. I used a cheap box last time and got a shameful glare from Wave when she saw it. Gosh, it's not like I can poop out eighty bucks every month.

I mean, I give the impression I'm pretty loaded. Like I've got a million bucks shoved down my bra everywhere I go, but truth is, Mom and Dad work their butts off for half a paycheck. And they don't even complain about it, and so I try not to be the bitching teenager who begs them for money all the time. They don't know about the clubs, but the cleavage is my ticket in anyway. As for the alcohol—whenever I do drink—someone usually pays for me. Again, thank you cleavage! Who knew, right?

But the salon? Yup, I gotta save up for this stuff. Image mobians, image.

Clicking my tongue as I wait, I try not to think about Rosy who has been locked in her room until she dies. She hasn't talked to me since the hospital. I've tried to make amends, but really, shouldn't she be the one begging for my forgiveness? The more I think about it the more upset I get. I'm tempted to turn my head to the side and slap my ear to get rid of the train of thought.

Mina wiggles around in her chair, texting her latest boy toy. She giggles every time the phone vibrates.

"Is he taking you to the club tonight?"

She nods and continues to tap away on her screen.

"Hey!" I kick her hard in the knee.

"Geez, what?" She laughs and rubs her leg as she puts her phone away.

"Girls' day, remember?" Mina is usually good at the girl stuff, which is why I always pick her over Rouge. But today she totally sucks at it.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." She rolls her eyes and throws me a huge grin. "You know how it is though. New flame and all."

Gosh, I thought she'd be used to the new flame crap since she has a new boyfriend about as often as she changes nail polish. Mina's one of those girls who is gorgeous and nice… most of the time. I mean, she's nice to your face, but the second you piss her off, she's firing off nasty crap all around school. Like the rest of us I guess.

She's also fun. Like, I can almost be myself with her.

"Alrighty, here we go." Wave stands behind me with the bowl of the perfumed dye. I close my eyes and let her go to work. The process has become so natural I don't even feel the burn in my nose anymore. After a good twenty minutes of slathering the stuff on my head, Wave leads me to the dryer and hands me a few magazines.

"I'll come check on you in a few minutes."

I won't open the magazines. Unless one of them is an Entertainment Weekly on the next Night of the Werehog movie, then I may take a peek. That's okay to look at in public because that movie is all the rage right now, but if anyone found out I dissect it to death, researching the characteristics of the actors picked to portray each character to make sure they got the casting right… yeah, that'll be curtains down on Popular Amy. And of course, the only magazines they have are ones I only pretend to be interested in.

Mina's now getting slathered herself. Probably going purple. Damn girl is perfect. Nice rack, pretty face, skinny waist, and long shiny hair. Like Ghost Girl from Night of the Werehog.

I yank out my cell in the side pocket of my snug jeans, and slide it open to a text.

From Scourge.  
_  
I miss u._

Gag me. He really needs to take the obvious breakup hint. I don't want to ever see that jackass ever again. I blow up my cheeks and let the air come out slowly as my fingers fly across my screen.

_Stay the hell away from me._

There, if he doesn't get the hint from that, he's an idiot.

My phone buzzes.

_Bitch._

Nope, not an idiot. Just a horny prick. Things have never been that way with any guy ever. And I don't want him to look at me, or touch me, or anything. If he tries it again he's losing a testicle.

Hands are suddenly on my shoulders and I jump back in the seat.

Wave giggles. "Sorry, hon, I didn't mean to scare you."

I clutch my chest and try to laugh it off.

"Looks like you'll need a few more minutes," she says prodding my scalp. She plops the dryer back over my head and smiles. "I'll make sure to wave in front of your face or something when I come back."

"Ha ha."

Ten minutes later, it's like my face is on fire. Wave shuts off the dryer and the cold air hits me in a soothing wave of relief.

"Ooo!" she squeals. "It's gonna look real pretty, Amy."

I nod and she leads me to the sink. I close my eyes and involuntarily moan as she washes my hair. Oh my gosh, this is the best part. Her fingers massage my scalp and the warmth of the water sends me into an intoxicating state of bliss. Ah yeah. No Rosy, no Scourge, no persona. Just me in a luxurious bath.

Then a face snaps behind my eyes. I'm not alone in my paradise here, and I'm not sure if I'm happy or upset to see his bright eyes, his cobalt quills flaring, his boyish grin as he strokes my lips with his thumb, the muscles in his arms flexing as he moves his hand to wrap around the back of my neck, his eyes twinkling as he closes them, his lips parting and coming closer…

The squeak of the water faucet jolts me back to the salon. My face is warm, actually my entire body is flushed, and I have to calm my breathing.

What is wrong with me?

"Did you enjoy that?" I look at Wave who is stifling a huge grin, and I gaze around the salon as I hear several giggles. Mina is keeled over in a fit, wiping her eyes.

I don't know if it's possible to send all the blood in your body up to your face, but I'm sure that's what happens to me.

"Um… yeah." Oh man. How loud was I moaning?

"Come on." Wave laughs and pulls me to the styling chair.

I plunge into an agonizing hour of being locked in the seat while several people whisper around me and steal amused glances in my direction. Mina keeps winking at me, and I'm ready to sock her perfect nose in.

That's not even the worst part. Sonic will not leave my thoughts, no matter how hard I try to shut the door on him. He's just so… swoon! I wish I could give him a popular makeover like all those movies so we could be friends in public. But, knowing Sonic, that totally wouldn't fly. Besides, he wouldn't be Sonic anymore. And that would suck. Having two personas is tough business. Worth it, but it's not for everybody.

I'm done before Mina, but I don't have to wait long. We primp ourselves in the mirror, throwing out compliments to each other, though it seems pretty fake.

"Really, Amy. You're totally sexy as a light pink quilled. Scourge will be falling all over himself when he sees it."

This is how distant my friends are from me. I haven't said a word to him since last week, and no one has noticed.

"Yeah."

She gives me a look. Oh right. I'm supposed to be agreeing or something.

"Looks like it'll be a club night for me too." I force a smile. "No way am I letting this hair go to waste."

"That's what happens when you don't use the cheap stuff." Wave grins as she rings me up.

I roll my eyes and pay her, wishing I could afford to give her a bigger tip.

Mina links elbows with me and speed walks through the parking lot.

"What's the rush?" I say as I try not to fall face-first on the asphalt. Pumps aren't good for walking, but they are rule number three.

"You'll see." She's grinning from ear to ear, and I can't help but reciprocate. I love it when Mina is like this. Like we're really friends and she wouldn't care if I suddenly spouted off Dr. Who trivia.

But she would, so I keep my mouth shut.

We hop in her car. (Cute sports car that looks like the one Rosy wrecked, only Mina's is brand-new whereas I got mine from my grandma. Sigh. I miss my car.) Then she takes off toward my house. She's the craziest driver in the world, I swear, so I close my eyes and pretend I'm traveling by Transport Tube.

"Okay, close your eyes!" Mina says, not noticing my lids are already clamped tight.

The car jerks to a stop and I hear Mina unbuckle. "Okay, you stay here and I'll be right back."

I give a fake impatient sigh but smile. I'm a sucker for surprises.

After a few minutes, my door opens and a hand wraps around my wrist, pulling me out.

"You can open your eyes now!"

Mom is out here in the driveway and shouts, "Ta da!"

I'm really trying to be happy about it. The car is shiny and it's silver, which isn't a bad color, but it's old. Like, 'Watch out! Old lady on the road!' old. Compared to my cute sports car Rosy wrecked, this is a downgrade. And not good for my social status.

But Mina looks happy about it. So maybe it's not as bad as I think.

I give Mom a forced smile. "For me?"

She nods so fast I think her head might jiggle off her neck. She hands me the key and I can't hide my shaking hand.

Why am I such a brat? She bought me a car! I try to snap myself out of the bad attitude. It's not her fault I humiliated myself with sex noises in front of twenty strangers. And definitely not her fault she gave birth to the devil. AKA, my sister.

I cozy into the driver's seat as she bounces in next to me. Mina crawls in the backseat and squeals. The interior is nice, it's clean, and who can't love a new car? Now I'm squealing too. My smile isn't forced anymore as I shove the key in the ignition.

Nothing.

I look down, trying to figure out what the crap I'm doing wrong. When I rest my hand on the shifter, my stomach drops.

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You bought me a manual?"

She nods.

"Did it cross your mind I may not know how to drive this thing?"

"There's no better way to learn." She's still smiling, and I'm trying real hard not to break down. I'm so not talented enough for this, and I can't even imagine driving this thing to school without making a fool of myself. I blow up my cheeks and close my eyes.

Mom lets out a huge sigh. "Amy, I'm sorry. I wish we could have gotten you a car you wanted, but this was the only one we could afford that wasn't on its last leg."

I stay quiet, imitating a blowfish.

"We'll teach you how to drive it. It's not hard."

All the air I've been holding in my cheeks explodes out. "When? You and Dad are so busy. Hardly ever home."

She seems to be struggling with the answer. I raise my eyebrows exaggerating my point.

"We'll try to make ourselves more available, but I'm sure some of your friends know how to drive a stick." She gazes back at Mina who shrugs.

I guffaw which is so unattractive, but I don't care right now.

She ignores my dismissive laugh. "What about Rouge?"

"No."

"Does Scourge know how?" Mina asks.

Ugh. "No."

Mom sits biting her lip for a minute. Then a huge gasp of revelation fills the car.

"Sonic! You can ask him. He drives that truck."

I think I'm going to die. In fact I can feel the combustion starting in my gut. Fake it, Amy, fake it! Mina is in the backseat and she can't know you even talk to him. "Ew. No."

"Why not?"

"We're not friends, Mom."

"Doesn't he take you to school?"

Oh gosh. "Just that one time. I walk."

"Well, it was just a suggestion," she spits. Great, now she's upset. "Be happy when your father gets home. He's really excited about this, and he's trying to say he's sorry for yelling at you."

She gets out of the car, leaving me feeling like the horrible person I am. I wish I could escape my company too.

"Um," Mina stutters, "I'm gonna head out."

I nod and try to push back my tears. Maybe pretending to be a bitch has made me into a real one.

"I'll see you later."

And she's gone.

I crawl in the backseat and curl up, letting my styled quills fall over my face. The smell of the dye mixed with the fruity shampoo fills my nostrils, and I almost get high off it.

You know what sucks? I want to talk to Sonic. I want to start spewing some nerdy crap and laugh and stuff. Mina is good to chill with but she's not who I need to feel better right now.

Maybe I can ask him. I mean, it would make my parents happy. And Mina saw how I initially reacted so I could come up with some excuse if she found out.

I sit up and look at his house, stomach knotting with the idea of going over there. Do I really want to risk it? I could ask around school to see if anyone higher on the social ladder is available to teach me.

But do I really want that?

No.

I want him.

Sexy freak.

My breath fogs up the car window as I huff. Why are stupid decisions like this hard?

I huff again.

Because I make them that way.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Yes... Amy is not a natural pink-head :I ANYWAYS to make up for the previous short chapter, here is this!**

**The time has come. Ready for the Sonamy? :D**

**Also, you should check out the poll on my profile about what couple I should write a new story about!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Being smooth is not my thing._

* * *

If I blow any more air into my cheeks, they may explode. I can't believe I'm seriously going through with this. If anyone sees me driving Sonic around, the rumors will ignite like wild fire about me hooking up with King of the Freaks. But I've got it all planned out.

Excuse number one, my parents are forcing me.

Excuse number two, I'm grounded from all my friends, so this was the only way I can learn.

Excuse number three, I'm sleep walking.

Now that I've got my social butt set, I just gotta ask him. And this is what's making my cheeks sore.

I've never asked Sonic for anything in my whole life. Even when we were besties. He always volunteered so I never had to. And after I totally ditched him and treated him like he has a good case of werehogpox, I'm scared out of my mind.

What if he says no?

I let all the air out, my bangs fluttering across my forehead. Amy, just get this over with!

Another pumpkin imitation later, and I'm knocking on his door. I want to sprint for the bushes, but my legs feel like gummy worms.

The lock clicks and there he stands in his warm sweater and holding an Wii controller, with a look that says I stunned the crap out of him.

"Uh, hey." Smooth, Amy, real smooth.

He doesn't say anything. His mouth is doing that opening and closing thing like a fish out of water. He looks over my head and out to the street.

What do I do? Just walk away? Wave my hand in front of his face? Crap myself?

"What… what are you doing here?" His ears flicker in attention and the controller slips from his hand.

I hear a car go by behind me and BAM! All my insecurities rush into my thoughts. Even though Sonic looks freaking amazing in his cute sweater, I can't be seen at his house.

Oh gosh.

"Can I come in?" The words slip out so fast, and I don't even wait for an answer. I rush past him and shut the door behind me.

He chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you can."

I laugh a huge dorky and nervous laugh as I look around his house. Not much has changed since last time I was here. Well, physically. It wasn't this awkward between me and him, but that's totally my fault.

"So, uh…" he stutters as he picks up the controller he dropped. "You need something?"

"Yes, I…" I tilt my head to look behind him. "You stuck?"

"Huh?"

I point to the TV screen. "Defeating the Dark Queen. That's a tough level, and it looks like you're out of luck."

He smirks, and scratches the back of his neck with the controller before tossing it on the couch. "It's been a while since I played it, and I can't remember the steps to beating her. I was gonna go YouTube the gameplay for it—"

"Press A or Z to dodge the first three attacks." Holy Chaos. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

Sonic's jaw drops and his ears flicker again. "I-I think you're right."

He picks the controller back up and does as instructed. The battle begins and he manages to avoid getting hit.

"Nice!" He throws me that really sexy smile and I don't believe it, but I'm moving to sit next to him.

"Press B to use Soul Surge. When she turns black she's almost dead. Be careful; she may try to stab you. Defeat her in less than 2:30 minutes to get a lot of followers." I wink, and he nudges me with his elbow.

And now I've lost my train of thought.

"Thanks," he says, following my instructions. He sets the controller down and shifts so he's angled toward me. I can't take my eyes off his, even though they aren't exactly looking at me. They're so green though. Like almost looking at grass. And his cobalt quills are all spiked wildly. I want to reach up and feel how sharp they are.

"Uh, Ames?"

Sigh.

"Yeah?"

"Did you need something?"

Oh right! I did come over here for a reason other than drooling over him.

"Yes, sorry. I was wondering… I mean I don't know if you noticed, but my parents bought me a new car."

"Cool."

"It's a manual, and I was hoping…" Hoping? Who the heck is talking here? I sound like a bumbling idiot. "Will you teach me how to drive it?"

His face loses all its color, and he wipes his palms on his jeans. After a few seconds he finally makes eye contact with me, giving me another sexy grin. "Tell you what. You beat this level for me, and I'll teach you how to drive."

The blinds are shut, and it looks like Sonic's mom is on out tonight. It's just me and him. And since I've already babbled off cheats, playing the game won't make me any more of a freak. Besides, the geeky stuff seems to be getting me a lot more attention from him than my underwear dancing.

"I haven't played in a long time."

Yeah, that's a total lie.

He chuckles and slaps the controller in my hand, his fingers lingering on my skin. The fur on my arm shoot straight up.

"You just told me a cheat I didn't know, and I played two months ago."

I tap my forehead. "Good memory."

He cocks his eyebrow, making me fridget with the controller.

"Well, beat it, or there's no deal."

Slouching back on the couch, interlocking his fingers and resting his head on his hands, he gives me a good impression of someone who's trying to look cool, but not sure if they're doing it right.

He's so doing it right.

"I get to be Nimue."

Video games are total time suckers, but they are so worth it! I have no idea how long it's been, but it's dark outside when I finally toss the controller back at Sonic, who is now sitting so close his hips are touching mine.

"And that is how it's done." I smile.

He tosses his head back, barking out his laughter and clapping. It's so darn cute I want to jump into his arms and smack one right there on the kisser.

Instead I throw out a random question so I don't lose what's left of my mind. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Sally should be here any…"

Thump! Thump!

"…minute." He gives me a smile before he stands.

Sally? What the hell? Why is she…?

Dammit! The documentary! I totally forgot abou it.

"Wait!" I rush to Sonic before he gets to the door. No one at school can know I was here for… oh my gosh, it's been four hours. "Um… do you mind if I…" Great, how do I get out of this one? "Can I use your bathroom?"

He chuckles. "You know where it is, silly girl."

Ignoring the flippity flop my stomach does, I book it to the bathroom and lock the door before Sonic can get the front door open.

Trying to be quiet in panic mode is near impossible. I get the shower curtain open and move all the shampoo and soap bottles out of the window sill so I can make a break for it. Gym has paid off in the pull-up department for me. I wiggle myself through the window and fall flat on my ass in Ms. Hedgehogs' tulips.

Sonic is totally going to figure it out since I'm not covering my tracks, but it's not like I can put things back the way they were. And I'm too busy freaking out to care right now.

I stand to wipe off the crusted mud all over the butt of my jeans when I hear Sonic's voice carry through the living room window.

"I invited her."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Yikes! I haven't heard someone use that type of tone when they were talking about me since… well, since Freak Amy roamed the halls.

Sally's a girl in our grade, way below the status of chess club player. She usually has lipstick on her teeth, and her brown hair is rarely done in anything but a ragged ponytail. She's got the most annoying laugh; it's more of a hardy har har. Like she's heckling you every time you say something funny. She's got about a million zits on her nose alone, and right now, she's ready to talk shit about me.

I feel sick.

"Because she's into that stuff. She just played four hours of The Black Knight with me."

"Did she need something from you?"

It's quite long enough for me to panic over what Sonic's face looks like. I'm almost willing to sneak a peek around the corner so I can see, but then I remember his blinds are shut.

Sonic mumbles something I don't catch, and Sally starts laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice. But if she does anything bitchy, I swear, I'm socking her in her overstuffed boob."

I wait for more conversation, more gossip really, but they start comparing notes on how difficult the different levels are on the game I just beat. I'm pretty sure Sonic has taken out his notebook filled with all the theories we put in there about how many medals he could unlock if he defeated all the characters.

If Sally wasn't in there—totally wrong in her theories, by the way—I'd be sitting next to Sonic talking geek. I guess she's saving me from going full-out Freak Amy.

Still, I'm a wee bit jealous.

Okay, a lot jealous.

Before I can cause any more social damage, I sprint back home.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Did I do good or nah?**

**Haha, still if you all want a new chapter you have to go to my profile and vote on a new character to add!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Why can't my bad decisions only affect me?_

* * *

The cafeteria is like the Round Table, I swear. Where you sit is super important. Because I'm part of the popular group, we don't have an exact table. We pick and choose depending on the day and if we've decided to eat off campus or not. Everyone revolves around us.

Except for one table.

The Super Smash Bros. table.

Sonic's table.

If this was middle school, it would be my table too.

Lunch has begun. I usually sit with my best friend, but Mina isn't here right now. So I park my butt next to Shade for some girl talk before all the guys get here.

"Where were you on Friday?" Shade gives me that you-totally-hooked-up-and-ditched-your-friends stare. I take a deep breath and put on my false smile. It's like I have to try to act harder around her so she likes me. She's a jealous one. Not saying I'm hotter or anything, but the boys tend to go after me and Mina more than her, and she seems a little bitter about it.

"Got my butt grounded." Excuse number two is what I decide to go with.

"How'd you pull that one off?" Shade takes a drink of her diet soda and strokes the top of her cleavage with her fingertips. I think it's out of habit now. A guy from fifth period walks by not even pretending he doesn't notice her doing this.

"Being a bitch to my nosey parents." I roll my eyes to keep up with the act. My parents are anything but nosey, but according to Popular Amy, parents are evil creatures who want to take control of every aspect of their child's life.

"That sucks." Though she sounds like she doesn't care. Her eyes flick toward Scourge across the cafeteria and mine follow. He's got his arm around his next victim and when he catches me staring, he shoves his tongue in her mouth.

"Sexy." Shade laughs. "I take it you two aren't… you two anymore?"

I'm so not talking about the freaky attack with her. I mean, if I wouldn't even tell Mina…

"Well, it's been a month."

"Oh wow. I didn't realize you two had been together that long. You're right. Time for fresh meat."

She looks around the cafeteria, and I'm happy she's momentarily distracted so I don't have to talk about my ex.

Douchebag.

"Is there a guy here you haven't dated?"

I force a giggle. "There are lots, but I'd rather gouge my eyes out than kiss any of them."

She nods. "I know, right? But there must be someone."

She's still scoping out the room, her eyes thirsty for the next Mr. Rose.

"Well, there's Shadow," she says after a minute, pointing at him from across the cafeteria. He's got his guitar out—like always—and is playing a rockin' beat to himself. His bad boy attitude is pretty hot. But he's two years older, so I'm surprised Shade mentions him at all.

"He's a fifth year."

"Yeah, but look at him. He's got the muscles, the eyes, and the quills. He plays the guitar. And I mean look at his feet. If anything you've got something very satisfying to look forward to."

I burst out laughing, which isn't very attractive, but I can't help it. "Why don't you take a stab at him, then?"

"I already have three boyfriends. A fourth will complicate things."

And three isn't complicated. Yeah. Sounds like Shade. I shake my head. "I don't think Shadow is my type." Yeah, my type watches Werehog documentaries and wears warm sweaters.

"Fine. We'll find a shrimp for you." She straightens in her seat to scan the room again.

"There's a lot more pickin's for you in this department." She laughs. "I mean, have a go at anyone at the Super Loser Bros. table."

I get to my knees to get a better look at the scrawny freaks, all leaning over their video game. I don't let anyone know of course, but I could totally whoop their butts at S.M.B., and I kind of want to.

I give a fake shudder as I settle back down in the booth. "I think I threw up a bit." Total bull.

Shade giggles and takes another sip of her drink. "Well, let me know which one you want to deflower. I'll make a public announcement."

I throw my crumpled napkin at her.

"Shut up." I grimace at her before getting up and walking to the main cafeteria doors. The guys we hang with are grouped there, and I'd much rather talk to them than her right now.

I only make it about three steps before I hear my name being shouted across the room.

"You! Rose!" Shadow swags up, adjusting his guitar straps behind his back. "Hey, I heard you and Scourge broke up."

Subtle.

"What gave you that idea?" I ask, the sarcasm soaking my tone as I gesture to the tongue-dancing across the room.

He smirks. Wowza. He's pretty smoking hot actually. My stomach does a little flip, but it's a somersault compared to the backhandspring I get when Sonic smiles. Darn boy.

"You alright? Want to talk about it?"

I glance behind him at Shade, who winks at me. Word around here spreads faster than the return of the chosen one in the Black Night. I'm sure our conversation was heard by twenty people around us, catching up to Shadow within seconds. Hence, why he stands in front of me, waiting to be rebound boy.

I flick my gaze to Scourge, whose glaring at me. I get a sick satisfaction from his anger. It's like I can punish him by throwing myself at someone else.

"I don't really want to talk," I say, taking a step closer to Shadow, making my intentions clear. He raises his eyebrows, and his mouth pops open in audible shock.

"Oh, what do you want to do then?"

Get back at the dickwad who attacked me.

I roll my eyes and get on my tippy toes to reach him. I smack a hard kiss on his lips and pull him close.

The only thing going on in my head right now is the look I imagine on Scourge's face. I bet he's seething at my public display with some guy I've talked to maybe twice in my whole life.

I know I'm a total bitch for using Shadow like this. But that's who I am in school. A bitch. A bitch who gets asked out and ogled and fawned over. A complete act that's getting easier and easier the longer I'm in it.

I don't even notice Shadow frenching me until someone taps on my arm and I have to extract my tongue from his mouth.

"I'm a pretty tolerant teacher, but this isn't exactly appropriate during school hours."

Ms. Sue's interruption sort of brings me back to life. Why am I so stupid? This isn't going to fix anything.

I glance around the room. Scourge's mouth is turned down in disgust, but he's looking at Shadow like he feels sorry for him, not angry. But that isn't what throws me over the edge.

It's Sonic.

He's standing by the S.S.B. table, looking at me with such loathing I can't seem to concentrate on anything else. He crosses his arms over his chest, his muscles intensely frozen. His friends try to get his attention back to the game, but he ignores them, storming across the cafeteria and out onto the school grounds. He heads for the bleachers, with Sally following shortly after.

"Miss Rose." Ms. Sue is still waiting for me to untangle myself from Shadow.

I take a step away from him and mumble an apology, and before I permanently turn red from embarrassment, I bolt out the doors after Sonic.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Yay! New chapter for you all before the BIG storm hits over where I live and the lights go out so glad you enjoyed and be safe. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_If there is any more touchy feely crap, I'm going to kill her._

* * *

I can't speak to him. Not here. Not with mobians around to see me. I'm pretty sure no one noticed me watching, or following him, but I can't risk it.

So I'll eavesdrop instead. He's sitting in the middle section of the bleachers with Sally, and my stomach drops into my feet making it hard to walk. Why are they together again? I sneak around back and hide underneath the bleachers and try to keep my footsteps silent, though it's really hard wearing pumps. And no way am I taking them off with all the trash on the ground. Yuck.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Sally sighs and stares Sonic down. She's wearing a skirt so I can see straight up it, giving me full access to blue granny panties. I cringe and try to keep my eyes on Sonic. I guess it's better than a thong though. I'd rather not see a full moon.

"What?"

"You're not talking because you're upset about her, right?"

Sonic shrugs.

"And you're taking it out on me?" She moves closer to him, and I feel like yanking her hair down.

"Sorry." He moves his backpack so it's rested between them. He's pretty smooth about it, but I can tell he doesn't want to be close to her.

"You know I hate it when you shut me out."

I hear a grinding noise and it takes a minute for me to realize it's my teeth. How long has she been his "go to" girl?

"Sorry," he says again. "I know." Sonic picks at a loose thread in his sweater, and it's quiet for what seems like an eternity. "I thought, after this weekend, things were getting better."

This weekend? Does he mean after I did a fugitive move out his bathroom window?

"Sonic…" She inches closer still, almost sitting on top of Sonic's backpack. I really want to scream at her to take the hint.

"Don't."

"What?" Sally's hands are on his forearm now.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

She lets out a huge breath from her nose. "I don't get why you let her do this to you."

"She just gets to me!" Sonic's arms fling up and Sally pulls away. "I don't know why either, but she does. And I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"Then don't take it anymore!" I see Sonic's stunned as Sally shouts back. I have to admit, I've never heard her voice this loud either.

"But…" He can't seem to finish his sentence.

"Come on. She's not worth this and you know it. You have to drop it." Her voice softens. "She's not your friend anymore. You have to let her go." She rubs his back to comfort him.

"Don't you think I've tried? It's harder than it looks." He shrugs her hand off, and I can't help but feel happy he keeps rejecting her touch. If he hadn't, I probably would've gone all Erazor Djinn on her even though I have no claim on the boy.

Sally's face darkens, flushing to the color of a tomato. "I guess if you're into shallow girls who sleep with every guy they see, I suppose she would be hard to get over. But I thought you were different than that. Better."

Holy Chaos. Maybe I'm not entirely popular with everyone. I've changed almost one-hundred percent and people are still talking about me behind my back.

My cheeks blow up, and I try not to let tears fall.

Breathe, Amy. Breathe! You have to breathe!

I can't, though. It hurts too much. It's like it's those years ago again, and I'm right back to where I was. Being insulted and gossiped about. It doesn't matter that Sally's one of the loser girls. It feels close to the same as it did before. Only this time, she's making fun of someone I'm trying to be, and not who I really am.

I guess that's not as bad.

I'm breathing again.

I'm also trying not to notice Sally said "get over." I had no idea he had to get over anyone, let alone someone who hasn't given him the time of day since middle school. Someone like me.

"Don't believe everything you hear. I know she's not really like that."

There goes my heart again, pumping so loud I wish I could turn it on silent.

"You keep saying that, but I think you're in denial."

"She's not like that." His voice isn't mean, but it gives the impression he's done talking about it.

How the heck does he know I'm not really like that? Just from this weekend? Or do I always go back to Freak Amy around him?

"Well, you need to face facts," Sally says, standing. She stumbles a little and Sonic reaches out to steady her. When she gets her bearings, she folds her arms. "She's changed. She's a slut who doesn't think about anyone but herself. She doesn't want anything to do with you because you like things that aren't 'socially acceptable'." With every syllable of her air quoted words, she tilts her head to the side. I'm about ready to reach up and yank her skirt down, just to watch her face get redder. See how she feels when someone makes of her. But that would make me a major hypocrite. "It's stupid and shallow and weak. And you deserve better than that." She pauses to catch her breath. Sonic looks at the football field, seemingly lost in thought. "I hate to be the one who has to keep knocking sense into you, but someone has to."

He nods.

Crap. He's not defending me this time. Why would he? Sally's right.

She's right.

Oh my gosh.

I am a huge-ass hypocrite.

Stabbing pains shoot all over my body. I'm about to fall over, but the ground is so nasty.

Sally stomps down the bleachers, leaving Sonic alone. Should I say something to him? How do I do that without him knowing I was here this whole time?

The warning bell rings, and I know I have to go. I can't be late for my last class, but my feet aren't moving. Sonic punches his backpack before picking it up, and stomps off after Sally.

* * *

**x.X.x**

Mina gives me a ride home. I'm so glad I found her before I found Shade. I don't want to act anymore, and though I still have to hide everything in the Secret Rings closet in my mind, I can at least somewhat be myself with Mina.

I stuff my Chemistry book between my legs as I buckle in. I haven't spoken a word to anyone since lunch, and Mina eyes me with a tentative smirk.

"I heard about Shadow." Mina is anything but indistinct.

I nod.

"Does he taste as good as he looks?"

I nod again. I'm not interested in gossip, and I'm way beyond putting up my false persona. I want to get home and erase the conversation I overheard.

"Could you feel it?"

Oh my gosh, is she serious? I give her a look and she's stifling a huge grin. "Are the rumors about him true?" She's laughing now, and I finally break down in a fit too.

"I really have no idea how big his wang is since I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah! I knew it!" she says slamming her hand on the steering wheel.

"Knew what?" I still can't stop laughing.

"I could get you to crack a smile." She winks. "Now tell me what's wrong."

I'm a freaking horrible person who made out with some random guy before stumbling after a guy who I'm face-over-feet for and I don't know why. And I just… I miss being me.

I end up shrugging and looking out the window. Would Mina understand? Or would she be the next person to spit out a bunch of stuff behind my back?

"Did you get the curse? You're really quiet, girl."

"Sorry." And then using her question as an excuse I say, "And yes, I'm on my period. So I'm just a little out of it today."

"I guess I'd be upset too if I was PMS-ing on top of breaking up with my boyfriend, my sister crashing my super cute sports car, and then getting grounded for… how long was it?"

Oh that's right. I'm "grounded."

"Who knows? My dad didn't get to that part."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

No.

Well, maybe.

"Give me a hug?"

She smiles as she pulls over bumping against the curb. "Whoops," she says, her face flushing. Even if she did drive stick, I don't think I'd ask her to teach me.

We hop out and she pulls me in her arms. I guess faking to be someone else has worked. I know I wouldn't have her if I still hung out with Sonic and all the other S.S.B. players.

We pull back, and I smile.

"Thanks for the ride, dirty skank."

She laughs and socks my arm. "No problem, slut. See ya tomorrow."

She drives off, leaving me standing in my front yard, heels sinking into the grass. I drift my eyes to my new car and puff up my face.

If I was a nice person, I'd leave Sonic alone. Ignore what I overheard today and move on. Do what I've been doing. Be friends with Mina, keep getting the attention I want, and minimize getting tormented by all the kids in school.

But I'm not a nice person. I'm an egotistical, stuck-up, selfish beast. That's who I've become. And all I can think about is what Sally said. "You have to drop it. You have to let her go."

I don't want Sonic to let me go. Not when I just found out he had to. The problem is, I don't know why I feel like this. It's not like I can be his friend without suffering the consequences.

I let out the air stuck in my face and walk down the sidewalk. I'm going to talk to Sonic. And this time, I won't crawl out his window to get away from him.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**To make things clear, I don't hate Sally. (She's just a cartoon character, come on people!)**

**And I actually don't think she's bitch. Put yourself in her position. She's just really honest about her feelings and likes the guy. Wouldn't you do the same?**

**Ugh stupid storm N stupid school makng us go when theres warnings everywhere N I live a few miles anyway. Darn. -_- wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Only Sonic would reference the Black Night during a driving lesson._

* * *

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

Oh gosh. I think my heart has fallen into my butt permanently as I wait at his door. I'm trying not to blow up my face, knowing how stupid I'd look if he saw me.

He opens the door smiling, but when he sees me, his smile falls. He doesn't say anything.

"Uh, hey." How lame am I?

He narrows his eyes. "What do you want, Amy?"

He's still angry. He has a right to be. From how I left on Friday or what I did at lunch I'm not sure. And I stutter out my next words. "I-I wanted to say I'm… like, I'm totally sorry about leaving the way I did on Friday."

His eyebrow goes up and his ears flicker. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. That wasn't cool of me. And I don't really have a good excuse for it."

He shrugs and moves to lean against the doorframe, but misses and falls right into me.

I'm trying really hard not to giggle, but I'm not victorious. When he balances himself he moves about ten feet away from me, but I can still feel the heat coming from his face.

"Uh…" He mumbles over the small syllable. "D-did you need something else?"

My breath catches as he shoves his hands in his pockets. His fitted jeans look so damn good on him. Usually, I'm always focused on his spiky quills and those green eyes. And his jaw line is so chiseled, I can see the muscles contract as he bites his bottom lip, waiting for one of us to continue the conversation. Even his collar shirt under his diamond pattern sweater does it for me.

"Ames?"

I shift my eyes, hoping he didn't notice me checking him out. "I wondered if you were still okay teaching me how to drive?"

"I thought you were grounded."

That lie is really starting to throw me off course. "I-I just can't see any of my friends." Darn. That totally came out wrong. "I mean—"

"No, you're right," he says, not making eye contact. "We're not friends."

Ouchy. I wish I could say something about that, but I can't. I haven't been his friend. Gave that up when I gave up everything. I swallow and ask again, "So, can you? You know, teach me?"

He pauses which makes me almost stumble out a whole bunch of "you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd really like you to"s but I manage to bite my tongue. I can't control the natural response I have to awkward silence, and my face blows up to the size of a giant water balloon.

He smirks at my cheeks and pinches them together. My stomach does that stupid backhandspring like he's suddenly the center of my universe.

"Hey, Mom!" His sudden outburst makes me jerk and he laughs at me. "It okay if I take Amy out for a drive?"

He makes it sound like a date. I'm not the only one who thinks so either. Mrs. Hedgehog pops her head out into the entryway, a gleaming smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hi, Amy! I didn't know you were here. Sonic, honey, aren't you going to invite her in?"

"We were going to head out," he says, giving her a stare I can't see.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Is Amy joining us?"

"No."

I only see half the conversation, but Sonic obviously gives her the please-don't-embarrass-me look.

"Okay. You kids have fun!" Her excitement is so obvious, it makes me feel like I should say something, but Sonic pulls me down the porch steps before I can squeeze it in.

"Sorry," he mutters as he pulls his hand from my arm. I kind of wish he would've kept it there. Like old times. Like with his other… oh that's right. We're not friends.

"You don't have to apologize. I know she adores me." I nudge him with my elbow—because I just have to touch him—and he smirks.

"Must be because you're so humble about it."

"Hey, you know you want this." I gesture to my body in a teasing and completely unsexy way. Sonic throws his head back in a fit of laughter, which causes me to giggle like a little school girl. We better get in the car fast before someone sees Freak Amy.

"Yes. So humble." He walks over to my car, right to the driver's side. I go my way to the passenger seat.

"Um, hello? Where are you going?" There's that smile again, sending waves of tiny butterflies in my stomach.

"You walked to the driver's seat. I thought you were going to take me somewhere secluded so I don't kill anyone."

His loud laugh is so addictive. "I was opening your door for you, silly girl."

"Oh." I'm so stupid. I move around, and he holds the door open. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"For some of us it isn't."

He closes the door and walks over to his side. Gosh, I'm freaking nervous. My hands shake so badly you could put a paint can in them and I'd have it mixed within seconds. And he called me "silly girl" again. Why the heck does that make my heart go ka-boom?

He sits and a wave of his amazing cologne hits my nostrils. I resist the urge to moan.

"Okay," he says as he puts on his seat belt. "You ready?"

Heart still going way too fast. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

But I nod anyway.

"You've got your foot on the clutch?"

I nod. I know that much about manuals.

"Let's start her up."

I can't get the stupid key in. My hands won't stop shaking. Sonic smiles, reaches over, brushing my hand, and turns the key.

The car vibrates up my butt and I let out a squeal.

Sonic grins, totally holding back his laughter and says, "Nice. What kind of engine does this have?"

I shrug. I don't think my voice can work right now.

"Okay, let's put the car in reverse." He looks down at the shifter and laughs. "You've got a funky one."

"What?"

"You see the 'R'?"

I look down, squinting at the tiny letter in the upper left corner next to the number '1'. "Yeah."

"Well, that means you have to push the shifter down before going in gear. Watch me, and keep your foot on the clutch."

He shifts so fast I blink a couple times before saying, "Wait. Show me again."

He chuckles as he pulls it out of gear, then back in. "Did you see that time?"

I give him a look. "Yes."

"Okay, now feather the clutch."

"I wanna what now?"

He shakes his head, stifling his laughter again. "Do you remember on the Black Night—"

"You're seriously going to go there?" Now I'm stifling some major giggles.

"Let me finish. Caliburn. Does King Arthur sway the sword down when he does an attack?"

I obviously know the answer. I still play it every other week. But am I ready to be one-hundred percent Freak Amy? Well, maybe right now. I mean, we're not in school. And I know Sonic won't make fun of me or anything.

"No. He does it kinda slow."

"That's feathering. Ease your foot off the clutch."

Okay, so the Black Knight reference works. Darn boy knows me better than I know myself. I "feather" the clutch, my foot shaking either from nerves or the vibrating engine, and the car rolls back.

I yank my foot off the clutch, startled from the sudden movement and the car lurches to a stop.

"It moved!"

Sonic bends over, cackling between his legs. "It's supposed to move, Ames." He wipes tears from his eyes. My defenses pop in, but I can't help but laugh with him, so I know he's not going to take me seriously.

"Well, I'm sorry. I got scared. There are too many things to concentrate on. Shifting and the clutch, not to mention all the other stuff like the speed limit and you know, people in the road." I shake my head, trying to get the smile off my face. "I can't do this."

"Relax, Ames. This is your first attempt. Everyone stalls. I still do sometimes."

"There's too much crap going on," I say, folding my arms across my chest, my smile finally disappearing. I don't feel like embarrassing myself anymore today. Especially in front of him.

"Tell you what. Put your hand on the shifter."

I glare at him.

"Just do it. Trust me."

I huff, but I throw my hand down on the stupid thing.

"Okay," he says before setting his hand on mine. He tangles his fingers in between my own, and I swear I swallowed a drummer with the way my heart pounds in my throat. I steal a glance at him, and he looks like he's about to sweat a rainstorm. "I-I'll shift, you worry about the clutch." He gulps and his grip tightens on my hand.

If he thinks this is less distracting, he's dead wrong.

He goes to start the car for me again, leaning so close his breath tickles my neck. My head goes blurry as I picture him closing the distance between our bodies, forgetting I'm supposed to be paying attention. His lips form words, but I don't hear them. His scent is intoxicating, pulling me under. Holy crap! I'm going to pass out!

"Ames?"

"Huh?"

He chuckles. "Did you hear me?"

"Um, sorry what?"

"I need your foot on the clutch to start the car."

I shake my head, wishing the blurriness would wear off, but he smiles, and it makes everything hazy.

Somehow I focus enough to press my foot down. He starts the engine and leans back, taking the mouthwatering air with him. He moves my hand on the shifter.

"All right, sway the Caliburn down slowly."

I giggle and ease out the clutch. When the car moves this time, I don't jump.

"What do I do when I get to the road?" I ask as I near the end of my driveway.

"Push down on the clutch, put your foot on the brake, and wait for me to shift."

Whoa. Lot of words. "What?!"

"Don't freak out. You're doing fine."

The car bumps off the curb as I turn onto the road. I try to remember what he said, but in my haste I put the clutch through the floor and slam on the brake.

At least the car's still running.

Sonic doesn't say anything about my jerky stop, but purses his lips together and shakes with silent chuckles. He moves my hand.

"Do it again."

If he means stall, I do as told.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it'll happen more than once. Try again." He leans over me to start the car. I consider stalling it on purpose if he's going to come this close to me when I do.

I'm pretty good once the car gets going. Shifting from first to second to third isn't as hard as when I come to a complete stop and start going again. I try to avoid stop signs and traffic lights.

"Pull into this parking lot," Sonic says pointing out my window.

I do, then park the car in a spot overlooking a big field.

I cut the engine the way I'm supposed to this time. Sonic releases his hold on my hand, and I realize how sweaty his must've been because the breeze instantly catches on my skin.

"Ready to do it by yourself?" he asks, looking around the vacant lot. "Pretty sure you won't kill anyone out here."

I want to give him a playful punch in the arm, but I'm still too nervous slash exhilarated from the drive.

"Maybe in a minute." Crap. My voice totally quivers.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Really, you did just fine. Especially for your first time."

I lean back on the headrest, taking deep breaths. If only he knew it isn't just the driving making me all flustered and crazy.

The tension in the car must make him flustered too, because he stumbles out his next question, which comes out of nowhere.

"So, you and Shadow, huh?"

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**I would like to thank those who read my stories, but I would especially like to thank those of you who review because you are all the ones who get me all worked up and wanting to start the next chapter immediately! **

**Gosh I feel like posting a chapter everyday, but I'm not sure. What do you think?**

**Oh N I'm planning on writing a new story too so you should check out my poll on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Hi, Amy. It's Amy. We haven't spoken for a while._

* * *

"It's not like that," I say, cracking my eyes open and grinning like an idiot. I can't help but feel happy he wants to know, even though I feel more guilty about the whole make-out-with-random-guy thing.

"Not like what?"

"We're not dating or anything."

He scrunches up his nose and his green eyes narrow. Whoops, maybe not the best thing to say.

"You always kiss guys you aren't dating?"

Yeah, it was not the best thing to say. I can hear the double meaning behind the question and my insides turn to squash. "It was just… a mistake. That's all. I've had a bad week."

That's the understatement of the year.

"Want to talk about it?"

Yes. I want to be back in his living room with the Xbox controller, spilling my guts about how fake and stupid I am, how Scourge assaulted me, and how every night I hide myself and read comic books. But nothing escapes my lips. It's too much, and I'm not allowed to dump it on him. Since he's not my friend and all.

"I'm sorry I asked," he says, moving in his seat. "I just—"

"Worry?" A smile plasters on my lips, but I don't look at him.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I keep my eyes locked on a speck on the window.

"Why what?"

"Why do you worry about me?"

I hate it when he pauses. Every breath I take during the silence I get more and more self-conscious and question why I say the stupid things I say.

"I dunno. I guess I-I just want you to just smile, Ames."

It doesn't answer my question, but I don't care. I can't help the smile that stays on my face as I finally glance at him.

"Nice."

He furrows his brow at my amused tone. "What?"

I poke his shoulder. "2006 Game"

He raises his eyes to the ceiling and smirks. "Yeah. I think you're right. I didn't mean to steal the line, though. I meant it."

I laugh and he smiles with me.

"I still can't believe you remember all of it."

"I don't have amnesia. And it hasn't been that long."

He nods. "Feels like it has though."

There he goes, sucking the fun out of the conversation again. I try to bring it back. "How was the documentary?"

"You really want to know? You did dive out my window to avoid it."

Darn. Why do I fall so easily into Freak Amy around him?

"No. Just trying small talk," I lie.

He takes a deep breath, and starts picking at a hole in his sweater. "I'd much rather hear about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that thing I walked in on? Did it contribute to your bad week?"

Yes, but I'm so not talking about it. "No."

Yikes! I didn't mean to sound so rude. Like, we were totally having a good time and I snap at him.

He leans back, his eyes a bit wide. "S-sorry. It's none of my business."

What the heck? It's totally his business! I mean, he stopped Scourge from… going further. I barked down his throat afterward. And he doesn't look down on me because of it. He worries about me.

Why does he worry about me? It doesn't make any sense! I ditched him. Kicked him right out of my life and kept him far from me so I wouldn't have to endure High School Emotional Hell.

And it's worked, for the most part.

Then Scourge attacked me, and I've tried all my power to forget about it.

But I haven't forgotten.

At all.

And I haven't talked to anyone either.

Tears prick the edges of my eyes, and I blink them back. No, no, no. I'm not going to cry, darn it. I will get through this without crying. That will make it seem like I've made a mistake by being Popular Amy. Which I haven't.

Right?

Taking a large gulp to rid my mouth of the building saliva, I huff out a barely audible response. "What you saw with Scourge… it's not usually like that."

His neck turns toward me so fast I think his head may spin off. "What do you mean?" His tone is soft, soothing, full of concern. You know, all those emotions I don't deserve.

"If you hadn't come over, he would have… I'm pretty sure he was gonna…" Something in my voice box shuts down and I can't continue speaking.

He leans forward, face inches away from mine. If he wants me to talk, this won't help. I can barely concentrate with him so close.

"Why did you lie to me?"

I shrug.

"Amy." He puts his hands on mine. His skin feels so good and my inhibitions about everything, all of it, disappear. I want to talk to him. One-hundred percent as myself.

A shaky breath escapes my lips before I answer. "I was scared." Oh gosh. Here comes the flood. I turn my face from him so he doesn't see it beginning. How can I explain what's going through my mind? How can I tell him without crying? How…? Just… how?

"And I-I deserved it."

His mouth drops open. "What did you say?"

"I said I was scared." I know what he means, but I don't want to repeat myself.

He leans back, letting go of my hands and kneading his forehead. "Tell me why you think you deserve to be sexually harassed."

Honesty, Amy.

"Because I'm a slut." Because I let people believe I'm a slut. Scourge probably thought I'd lead him straight to my pants, and when I didn't—

"No you're not." His face flushes, like he shot off a comment without thinking. I raise my eyebrows. "I mean… I don't think…"

My heart flutters as he tries to find the words. I let him off the hook because really, he's giving me a lot more than he knows. And I'm being stupid anyway.

"Thank you."

"For?"

I blink like crazy, trying to keep those cursed tears back, but I'm not successful. I'm crying, darn it. And I can't stop. "For thinking more of me than I'm worth."

Sonic wipes my cheeks, which isn't helping because I don't freaking deserve his concern right now. So I cry harder.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he says, shaking as he goes to tuck a strand of my quills behind my ear, but can't seem to get it right. I chuckle and he moves his hand to wipe the tears from my face again. I'm glad the shifter is between us. I think I'm about to lose it and crawl into his arms. I can't do that without wanting more from him.

He drops his hand. "No matter what you think, you don't deserve it."

I open my mouth to argue but he cuts me off. "You. Don't. Deserve. It."

I nod, even though he's only half right. I don't deserve to be attacked, but Popular Amy signed up for this reputation. That's the price I pay for feeling accepted.

My tears turn to sniffles and Sonic leans back. My body aches without him holding onto me and my bottom lip almost juts out.

Come back please. Just hold me a little longer.

The silence stretches between us, but it's not awkward. I feel relieved, like I'm finally being myself for the first time in a long time. A breath of fresh air, a weight off my shoulders, and all those other good-feeling clichés.

He gulps and wipes his palms on his jeans. "You ready to get going?"

I sigh and look at the time. It's getting close to dinner, and I know Sonic needs to get home, but I really don't want him to.

"I guess."

He chuckles. "Unless you want to grab something to eat?"

I want to. I really do. I want to sit with him and talk. Catch up, find out more about his life now, and talk Secret Rings, Black Night, Night of the Werehog, and everything else under the geeky sun. Maybe come up with a few kick-ass quantum theories.

But I can't risk being seen with him. What would mobians think? I wish I could openly date him, or at least try, because I have no idea how deep his feelings go for me, especially after all the crap I've pulled. But I'm too terrified of high school becoming middle school all over again. Besides, Sonic deserves someone way better than me. I can only imagine the swirling gossip, and especially since the conversation I had with Shade today, the repercussions of going out with him would chop the head off of my social status. That shouldn't be what I'm concerned about when I'm with him. But just thinking about it all makes my heart kick-start into a fury and my breathing become freaky erratic.

Calm down, Amy.

"No. You told your mom you'd be home for dinner. You don't want to piss her off."

"Then come over and eat." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. Another escape from the bathroom is not what I had in mind for tonight.

"Thanks, but I really should go home."

"Okay. But you're missing out on some good food."

I'm sure I am. Mrs. Hedgehogs' cooking is amazing from what I remember. But this whole thing has gone on long enough. Time to get back to the real world.

I turn the key, and smack my hand on the shifter. Sonic buckles back up and sits there watching my arm as I try to shift.

"Um, hello?" I say giving up and waving my hand in front of him. "I still need your help."

He laughs and laces his fingers with mine over the gearbox. "Just remember, I can't hold your hand every time."

But he gives me a little squeeze, letting me know he won't mind if I ask him again.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**So what do you all think so far...?**

**Opinions? Suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_  
I can totally handle two personalities._

* * *

Oh. Sweet. Chaos. That was one of the most wonderful afternoons of my life. Yeah, I stalled the car about fifty times. Yeah, I conversed about my nasty ex-boyfriend. Yeah, I cried my eyes out. But I can't quit smiling. I thought I couldn't like that freakboy any more than I already do, but all the smooshed up queasy feelings turned into a riot in my belly the second he put his hand on mine.

Boy, am I in trouble.

And I'm so on a high! I want to shout it out to someone. Dance around and squeal and do all that stuff girls do with their girlfriends when they meet THE guy. It totally sucks 'cause I can't.

But I want to talk about boys. Let it all out. Make it official that I'm utterly into him and then maybe I can shove it hidden forever.

I blow up my cheeks and pull my ipad out.

All I have to do is show a little bit of control. I don't have to go all-out geek with Mina. Just let her know I'm into a guy and like, it's super awesome. Then she can squeal and show the proper enthusiasm without actually knowing who it is.

I can do this.

No problem.

I log on and see Mina's online. Awesome! I open a chat window and start typing.

AmyMuahh: hey girl!

Mina_XOXO: hi! wat u up 2?

AmyMuahh: nothin. just got home.

Mina_XOXO: from where? I thought u were grounded?

AmyMuahh: from my old friends. not from new ones. ;)

Mina_XOXO: OMG! spill!

AmyMuahh: not much 2 tell. ;)

Mina_XOXO: come on! tell me!

AmyMuahh: just a guy.

Mina_XOXO: who?

AmyMuahh: no one u kno. but he's amazing!

Mina_XOXO: not gonna tell me? Amy, I'm ur best bud!

AmyMuahh: I kno. I wanna c where it's going first.

Mina_XOXO: gotcha. glad ur in a better mood.

AmyMuahh: me 2.

See, can so handle this. I tell Mina a quick g'nite and turn off the ipad. Since I'm "grounded" I probably shouldn't be using it a lot anyway. It'll help Freak Control too.

I'm still smiling as I get ready for bed. When I wiggle out of my tight jeans and lace crop top, it's only then I realize Sonic's eyes never lingered over my body. At least, not that I took note of. He always kept his gaze locked on my face, or my hands. Maybe that's why things are so different with him. He's not constantly gawking at me.

Wait a second. Maybe he doesn't think I'm attractive enough to gawk at. I turn to the full-length mirror. I'm only in my underwear, but it gives me the opportunity to assess everything.

I guess I am a bit too curvy. I have some love handles, but all girls have those right? Except those weird skinny ones. My quills still look hot even though some of the color rinsed out in the shower. I've always been proud of my boobs, but maybe it's the bra making them look so big and perky.

I cringe as I adjust myself, trying to see if I fill the underwear properly. After a few minutes of tugging at it, I huff and slink my arms down to my sides, smacking my hips.

Agh! My hips are so wide! And I have huge thighs.

I bring my arm up and play with the sagging fat by my armpit. I've heard all girls have this too, but mine is disgusting. How did I ever think I was hot?

Sonic's phone rings, which jolts me out of my boob dancing and fat flailing. It's his house phone, and the answering machine picks up right away, which I can hear loud and clear. Mrs. Hedgehogs' sweet voice echoes through the open window.

_You've reached Aleena and Sonic. Leave a message and we'll get back to you when we can. __**BEEP**__._

There's silence for a brief moment, and I figure whoever it is decided to hang up, but then a deep voice, one I haven't heard in over three years, stammers from the line.

_Hi Sonic. I-It's Dad. Just wanted to see h-how you were. You know school and stuff.  
_  
Dad?! I must've heard that wrong. I stick my head out my window so my ears don't lie to me again. No way is Sonic's dad calling him.

_Um, if you get this before tomorrow, I'm gonna be at the Emerald Lodge in Zone Hill. Room 23, so if you want to call me back, that's where I'll be._

He pauses.

_So, yeah. I guess I'll…_

Another pause.

_L-love you son. __**CLICK**__._

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap. Sonic can not hear that message. After years of silence, Sonic wrote his dad off, and this? It would crush him. And even thinking about the effect it'll have on his mom makes me shudder.

What do I do? I mean, I could rush over and delete the stupid thing before Sonic gets home. I don't know where the hell he is, or how long he'll be gone, but I know where his hide-a-key is. I can be quick.

Or should I even worry about it? He's not my friend, right? I mean, not in public.

Agh! What the hell do I do?!

I know what I should do. Get that message off his phone. It's utterly meddling, but I can't even imagine the look on his face if he hears it. I don't want to see him break like I broke today. I don't want to see him in that much pain. Especially if I can prevent it.

I pull on my big sweatshirt, and a light from Sonic's driveway catches my eye.

Dammit! He's home!

Forget the hide-a-key. Forget the front door altogether. I gotta get over there quick! I take a deep breath and a few steps back from the window. I haven't done this in so long, I hope I'm still able to without getting hurt.

I launch myself outside, hooking my hands on Sonic's window ledge.

Yikes! At least I didn't miss.

I pull up slowly—thank you fifth period gym!—and a splinter digs itself into my thigh.

Holy crap, that hurt!

I hop into his room, ignoring the throbbing from the darn splinter and try not to breathe in too much because of how distracted Sonic's amazing scent would make me. I cross over to the answering machine which I'm so glad is in his room in the first place and I don't have to book it to the kitchen.

Oh gosh, how do I work this thing?

Right as I find the delete button, Sonic's door swings open.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Hmmm, I already have the next chapter finished but I want to post it some other day so I don't lose interest in this story since I'm actually starting to...BUT no worries I WILL finish this story and it will actually end on New Years day which is what I'm hoping for but I am still unsure as to how many chapters more to have. Any suggestions?**

**ANYWAYS, what do you guys think is gonna happen next!? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Who knew pulling out a splinter could be so sexy?_

* * *

"You know, I think I'm going to ask Mom to start locking the door when we leave. We don't want any crazy neighbors to get in." He chuckles and shrugs out of his jacket.

My back hovers over the machine, and I hope he won't immediately go to it. My fingers are slipping over buttons, but I'm afraid I'll accidentally hit PLAY instead, so I don't push anything. "Um, I came through the window."

He shakes his head, letting his hair wave away from his eyes. He's laughing as he peeks outside. "Did you lose your pants?"

Gah! How could I forget I'm only in a sweatshirt and underwear? I want to act cool, like it's totally on purpose. I mean, I do that all the time! I prance around in much less, but I find myself grabbing his blanket and awkwardly wrapping it around me.

"Sorry," I mumble. "I forgot to put them on." Could things get any worse?

He pulls out a pair of jeans and tosses them at me, his face tomato red. "Well, wear these till you remember yours."

My jittery hands do not help as I pull up his pants, which are too big. I suck a breath through my teeth as the material scrapes against that darn sliver.

"Did you hurt yourself?" His amusement wipes from his voice, replaced with that worried look I still don't know why he gives me.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Just a splinter."

He gulps and for the first time I see his eyes flicker to my legs and stay there.

"You should really get it out before it gets infected." His voice and hands shake, and his face flushes so dark, steam would come off him if I poured water over his head.

Maybe my thighs aren't as thunderous as I thought. I smile, and let the jeans fall to the ground, stepping out of them gently while keeping my eyes locked on him.

"Will you help me?" My heart crashes around my chest. I've done the whole sexy, flirty thing millions of times, but I never meant it. I'm not using Sonic for anything. I just want him to find Freak Amy sexy. To totally treat me like I'm his own Princess Elise.

He closes his eyes and turns his back on me. I'm ready for a rejection, for him to tell me to go home, but instead he grabs a pair of tweezers from his desk and motions for me to sit on the bed.

He sits next to me, his eyes desperately trying not to look at my bare skin, but I know he has to. He knows he has to, but he's fighting it.

I should help him out, even though he's being so cute, and I like seeing him get all nervous because of me. The sliver is jammed into my inner thigh, high enough you can see my cute boy short underwear—good thing I didn't go with the thong today—but low enough he won't have to touch my crotch. I pull up the oversized sweatshirt so it reveals more of my attire, but I stick my leg out in such an unsexy way I'm sure he'll be able to control his shaking hands.

He laughs as I almost kick him in the face, and he moves to the floor, crouching so he can get a better look at the nasty thing.

"Ouch. I wouldn't call this much of a splinter. More of a twig."

I punch him in the shoulder. "Well, maybe you should consider sanding down your ledge."

"I didn't realize my neighbor would leap into my room in her underwear."

"Ha ha."

The cold tip of the tweezers hits my burning leg, and I cringe.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Just cold."

"Try to hold still. I don't want to hurt you." His voice hitches on the last sentence, and I suppress the wide smile that wants to form on my lips. Holding still is going to be a problem.

We're silent as he tries to get it out. I wince from the brief seconds of pain, but mostly I focus on the way he keeps his distance. Like he doesn't want to touch me. I know this'll go a lot faster if he grabs my leg to balance while he works, but he doesn't. The only touch I feel is from the tweezers.

But there's a tension in the air I can't ignore. Our stuttered breathing patterns, the heat radiating off our bodies, the building sweat on his forehead, and the pounding my heart makes in my ears. Goosebumps erupt over my skin, like it's trying to reach out and close the distance between his fingers and my leg.

I close my eyes and hold my breath. My hands clench around the pillow on his bed as I fight every urge to knock the stupid tweezers out of the way and tackle him to the floor.

"There."

The air I've been holding flutters out in small wisps as I look at the giant splinter he pulled from my leg.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He pats my leg as he stands. Then as if he's forgotten he's avoiding touching me, he jerks his hand back and hides his face.

I tuck my legs back together, smiling at his reaction. Standing, I tug the sweatshirt down so he doesn't see my underwear. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"So, uh," he stutters, "why are you in my room?" He's still not looking at me as he crosses to the desk to put the tweezers away.

"Oh, well, um." Great. Now I'm the one stuttering. I'd completely forgotten why I flew myself across our houses with the temporary distraction, but now it zaps back to my head. My eyes flicker to the blinking light on the machine right as he turns around.

"Amy," he says smirking, "did you leave an embarrassing message on my phone?"

Crap.

Before I can move to delete the darn thing, he bolts past me, reaching for the play button.

I jump on his back, making him lose his balance and smack into the floor. I straddle him, pinning his arms down with my knees. He's laughing hysterically, but stops when he hears the dreaded voice I can't stop in time.

"Hi Sonic. I-It's Dad."

His smile fades, and his mouth opens wide. He's staring right into my face, but I know he's not really looking at me. He's listening to every word on that message. And with each word, his eyes shine more and more with tears he's forcing back.

This is the face I didn't want to see. The pain and shock and just… everything I can't make better. I don't know how. I just don't want to see this look on his face ever again.

We don't relax after the message ends. We sit in a tense silence, me still on top of him.

What do I say? What do I say?!

"Are… are you okay?" I know it's a dumb question, but it's the only thing in my head.

He nods, but it's too rapid to be the truth. I take my knees off him, and sit to his side. He still doesn't move.

I don't know what to do. Or if I'm even the right person to do it. He's just lying there, staring at the ceiling with that horrid expression still glued on his face.

Come on, Amy. You used to be good at this stuff. Especially when it came to him.

Because nothing else comes to mind, I grasp his hand, which seems to bring him back to life. He stares at it, his brow furrowing, like I've suddenly grown scales or something.

Maybe that wasn't the thing to do.

But he pulls me down on the floor and holds me against his side.

A few minutes ago, this would've made me incredibly happy. To lie here in his arms and feel his warm body against mine, but right now I feel sad for him. I rub his chest, and he holds my hand there.

"I'm sorry," I whisper into his armpit. He squeezes me tighter, still not saying anything. I reach for the blanket I dropped on the floor earlier with my toes and pull it up over us. He lets me use his arm as a pillow, and I trace the words on his sweater, which I didn't notice until now, say Sonic Boom.

Finally, after almost an hour, he says something.

"You awake?"

I look up to see his face, but his eyes are closed. I nod and snuggle into him more.

"I never thought I'd hear his voice again," he says over my head. "When he left, I thought he'd be gone for good."

Now I'm the one who doesn't say anything. I can't think of the last time Sonic talked about his dad. And that's not because we've had a falling out. Ever since his dad left, it was a forbidden topic. Like saying Master Emerald.

"You heard the message didn't you? That's why you risked your neck to get in here?"

"Uh… yeah."

He pulls my chin up so I can look into his green, watery eyes. "I didn't know I could count on you like that."

Something inside me whips around like beaters mixing cookie dough. I'm suddenly aware of how vulnerable I've become with him. How I want to melt into him. How much I want him to kiss me and never stop. And maybe I could keep it all a secret. Hide it from everyone at school. From my friends. From my family. From everyone.

But I can't do that to him. He deserves better than that. Better than me.

I want to shove my insecurities away. Make them all evaporate somehow, but I can't find the strength. Half of me gets excited imagining his hand around mine as we walk down the halls at school, but the other half starts hyperventilating to the point of getting sick.

And then everything else shoves itself into my mind. How high school will become middle school all over again.

The whispers.

The shouted insults.

The disgusted looks from people I thought were my friends.

The desperate attempts to be liked for who I really am, and failing.

Crying over the gossip.

Crying over the hurt feelings.

Crying over everything. Just because of what I like. Of who I like.

It's better to pretend. It's better to be fake because it hurts less.

I shrug out of his arms and swipe my cheeks before Sonic can see. He sits up and watches as I strip the blanket off and walk to the window.

"You should probably take the stairs." His voice sounds anguished, but it's probably more due to his dad than me. Though he knows what goes through my head most of the time, I doubt he knows how messed up I am.

"I'm not supposed to be out this late. I don't want to get caught."

"I don't want you to get hurt." He glances at the clock. "And your parents aren't home yet. Just hurry."

He's right, and I'm trying to ignore that he still knows this much about me and my family. I get to the door, placing my hand on the handle.

"You'll be okay, right?" I ask.

"Yes."

I pause, blowing up my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asks, slowly getting to his feet.

"I worry about you."

He smirks—that beautiful smile that plays my heart strings like a harp. "Do you… I mean, are you up for another driving lesson tomorrow?"

"I thought you worked on Tuesdays." Again my words fly out of my mouth before I can stop. If he finds out how much I know about him he's going to think I'm a stalker.

"Not this week."

"Oh."

He chuckles as he waits for me to reply, but my mind isn't focused on what he's saying.

"Amy?"

"Um, yeah. Tomorrow's fine."

He nods, and I turn back around to open the door.

"Hey," Sonic says, stopping me again.

"Hmm?"

"Will you not tell my mom about this?"

I fake a smile. "Momma's the word."

"And here." He throws his jeans at me. "Please don't run across the street without pants on."

* * *

**x.X.X.**

* * *

**Oii~ I've been busy busy with finals week last week and going to Christmas in the Park in San Jose (which sucked by the way) and just waltzing around that big ol' city, N sleepin in... ANYWAYS I've actually been working on a new story with a friend of mine who wants me to Co-Write with her in a SonAmy story that must I say made me cry, laugh, wooh when she told it to me over some ice cream at Baskin Robiiins!**

**BUT if loved the idea I'm sure you'll all love it!**

**Just need a Title for it but I'll ask for suggestions once we finish up the first chapter and give a preview on here but other than that... WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_I'm a shit._

* * *

I'm so glad I shut my window last night because I might have made some very embarrassing noises in my sleep. I blame his jeans being stuffed in my face while I slept. Yes, I'm that big of a fool to sleep with them like a teddy bear.

Stretching out on the bed, I lift up my phone, which is blinking at me with what seem like twenty messages.

The first few are from Shade, asking me if I hooked up with Shadow yesterday since she couldn't get a hold of me. Then—speak of the devil—there's about ten from Shadow, who's carrying on a conversation with himself apparently, because I didn't text back.

The last message scrolls up, which I assume is Shadow again, but my stomach lurches when I see Sonic's name.

_Thanks_.

Oh boy. I can't tell if I'm happy or sad or angry or frustrated or relieved or guilty. I'm torn so many places I can't put my head on straight.

What have I done? It's okay for me to have geeky fantasies. But he can't latch onto me. I'm no good for him.

I set my phone back on the nightstand without replying and chuck Sonic's jeans across the room, pissed at myself for letting my guard down. It's not like my poor attempt at deleting that message from his dad was at all successful. I should've let it go.

But thinking of his face as he heard his dad's voice made me happy he wasn't alone, even if he had to be with a fake bitch like me.

Getting dressed poses a dilemma. For some bizarre reason, I feel like more of a dirty whore than usual as I tug on bustier tops with high waisted shorts. Very cute and sexy, and really pushing the dress code boundaries with the bursting cleavage.

And so not me today.

But it has to be me today.

I shrug on my cardigan, whipping my quills out so they flows down my back. Sighing, I grab my purse and Chemistry book, and zip out the door.

Walking to school in pumps sucks butt. Mina's been giving me rides, but she's late most of the time, and I really can't miss any more classes.

The hallway's roaring by the time I get to school and as usual it's almost impossible to walk through the crowd. As I slide between two tall guys I see some people over by the vending machines, doing reenactments of the last football game. Vector clashes into Espio's side while the girls swoon. I roll my eyes, which land on the "emos" chipping at their black nail polish. That stuff is so hard to get off. Especially the glitter kind. I'd ask them what their secret is, but again, they're out of my social league.

A few people play bad guitar for a "pretending to be interested" crowd. And Shade sits in the midst of four guys, flirting away as she lightly touches her cleavage, strokes their arms, and giggles at their probably less than funny, inappropriate comments.

I strut my way over, really trying not to pout and knowing if I don't walk over there people will wonder what's wrong with me. Three of the four guys surrounding Shade turn in my direction as I walk up.

Freak Amy, you have to leave now.

"Lookin' hot," Nack says, eyes locked on my boobs. Makes me wonder if he's talking to me or them.

Knuckles throws an arm over my shoulders and slaps a kiss on my cheek.

Yup, life seems to have gone on just fine even though I felt like I was in another world yesterday. I smile at the attention I'm getting by simply walking in the door. "Hi, Amy!" and "Sup, girl?" and, just like Nack, "Lookin' hot!" phrases are sent my way.

I'm about to pull out from under Knuckles' arm, but I remember Popular Amy would stay there. Obviously the breakup between me and Scourge has made its official rounds, and since I threw myself at Shadoe so quickly, I'm sure the word "loose" has my picture next to it in the social dictionary. If it didn't already.

Jet keeps his distance, though he walked over with the other two boys. His eyes graze the crown of my head to my glittery toenails with a questioning look. I tug at my bustier top and my boobs almost pop out.

"What?"

He sways his head and mutters, "Oh, hi."

I'm about to ask him what that look was for, but Shade interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey, Amy." Shade's voice has a hiss to it, like I purposely tried to steal the attention.

"Hey."

"I heard you and Scourge split." Nack runs his hand through his hair and smiles like he's waiting for me to throw myself at him.

Gnarly.

"Yeah."

"D'ya know what he's been sayin'?" Knuckles cocks an eyebrow at me, but it's not nearly as sexy as when Sonic does it.

"No. And I don't care." I sit down on the cold steps beside Shade, and she hands me a lollipop.

Jet keeps his lips pressed in a thin line, still looking at me like I have ebola. Knuckles sways his feet before nudging Shade's shoe.

"What?" she nearly screams at him. "If she doesn't care, then she doesn't need to know."

Taking my time, I study each of their faces. The guys all look like lost puppies, and Shade looks almost bored.

I groan. "Fine. What did he say?"

No one answers. Gosh, what the hell is so bad? If he said I didn't put out, that's not so bad, but if he made up a lie, which sounds more like him, I'm not sure what to expect.

I nudge Shade a little too hard in the arm.

"Ow. Geez. He just said you gave him Chlamydia."

"What?!" I cry out laughing. "He's insane."

"So it's not true?" Jet asks, perking right up.

"Hell no."

The small group breathes a collective sigh. Jet actually moves between me and Shade, setting his hand dangerously close to my butt. I leave it, though I feel like slapping him across the face.

Sure, they give Popular Amy a chance to explain herself. They give her the time of day when rumors ignite around about her. But the second they find out Popular Amy is actually Freak Amy in disguise they'll all laugh at her.

"I knew he was full of shit." Shade reaches over Jet to pat my knee, but I can see her real intention is to give Jet a better boob shot.

"Well, if he has Chlamydia, he didn't get it from me."

"You going to go get tested then?"

I shake my head. "No need. We didn't get that far."

It was like I said some dirty word with the way the boys stare at me. Jet drops his hand from my waist and backs off. Knuckles oogles at me like an idiot and Nack's eyes finally leave my boobs and rest on my own, waiting for a punch line or something.

Only Shade rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

I let it go. No point in arguing with people who won't believe me anyway. Mina would back me up, but darn girl is late. The boys relax again after I don't say anything, either assuming I was only joking, or because Shade moved on to a more interesting subject, I don't know. But I'm not sure if I care either. My mind's not in the conversation. Soon the first bell rings and people scurry off to class.

I pull my purse back over my shoulder and snug my chemistry book to my chest. I have to get to my locker before first period, but Jet will not let go of me.

"I'll walk you to class," he says, tucking his hand into my back pocket. Guess he couldn't help himself this time.

He leads me to my locker, hand firmly on my butt cheek the whole way. I feel sick, and I'm ready to slug him, but the envious stares I receive make me hold back.

Popular Amy would want this. Jet is hot. He's been lip locked with the same girl for about a year, but since Wave cheated on him last week, he's fresh on the market. Probably looking for someone to make him forget.

And it's obvious who his choice is.

A smile creeps onto my face again as I realize exactly how awesome I am at this stuff. Guys want me. Girls want to be me.

Well, fake me. But I can't think like that.

Bending down at my locker to swap books, I'm finally released from his grasp. He leans against the other lockers as he waits for me.

"Hey, Ames."

Ah. Only one person calls me Ames. And now my stomach is in my butt.

Soni shuffles his feet on the other side of me, the locker door separating us. My face probably looks like the inside of a toaster. I can't talk to him in front of Jet. But I don't want to hurt him either.

I suck in a deep breath through my nostrils. "Uh, hi." Crap, my voice is shaking. I need to sound confident. I need to sound, I don't know, like I'm not crazy about him.

My eyes flicker to Jet's face who is suppressing a giant laugh.

Oh gosh. Breathe, Amy.

"I, um, wanted to know if…" Sonic stops. I close my locker and try to paste a mask on. Anything that'll make Jet not look at me like I've got poop smeared all over my face.

"Wanted to know what?" Argh. I hate this. I can tell I'm hurting Sonic by the way he's staring at me. And Jet scoots closer, snuggling in the curve of my shoulder.

I feel like such a bitch.

Sonic's eyes zap between me and horny boy. He slides his tongue over his lips before continuing. "I wanted to know if you needed a ride home today."

Jet moves his head from my neck and looks at me, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open.

I can't blow up my cheeks now. I want to. I'm really trying not to. But I'm in major panic mode. He's going to tell everyone I'm talking with my nerdy next-door neighbor. He's going to tell them I need a ride from the boy who's an active player at the Super Smash Bros. table.

Then the real gossip will begin.

The truth might get out.

Oh gosh.

"Look, Sonic," I stumble over the name, like I'm not sure if it's right, "this is starting to get really sad." Jet laughs, but it doesn't make me feel better. I'm almost in tears as I go from fake bitch, to real-life bitch. "A piece of advice, get a new hobby. Stalking isn't working."

The words are out and the look on Sonic's face is the same one as last night. The one I never wanted to see again. Jet tugs me to first period, jamming his hand in my back pocket before either me or Sonic can say anything else.

I don't look over my shoulder. I can't. Think of all the bitchy words in existence, and they don't even come close to describing me.

I'm crying now, but Jet doesn't even notice. His eyes are locked on my boobs. By the time I get to my class, I've wiped my face clean.

"Thanks. I can take it from here," I say as I pull the door open to Ms. Sue's classroom. I can't help but think if Sonic was here, and if I hadn't just stabbed him in the gut, he'd open the door for me, without going all cross-eyed at my exploding bosoms.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

On the walk home, I seriously wish I wasn't so insecure. Sonic's face won't leave my head, and I spent all day either looking for him or avoiding him depending on who I was with. I even drafted up a few text messages. Logged on to FB and sent some IMs. But I did it all in the stalls of the girls' bathroom. Or I made sure no one was looking over my shoulder in the library. How can I say "Whoops! Sorry about that whole stalker thing," when I'm still doing the same shit? So I never sent the messages.

I'm a freaking horrible person, I know.

And I really could've used a ride since Mina bailed on me. I take off my heels as soon as I hit the sidewalk of my street. The muscles in my feet send up their gratitude and the first real smile I've had today soaks my expression.

I hate rule three.

My house is empty. Rosy's not home from school yet, since she gets out later than me. Charter schools. Bleck. I'm glad my parents didn't force me into one.

Mom and Dad are working. Always working.

There's a note on the counter telling me dinner's made and in the fridge whenever we get hungry. Also a "friendly" reminder that Rosy's butt is grounded, and I have to make sure she stays home.

I slink upstairs, still feeling like banging my face on the walls. I really hate myself today.

I mean, I hate myself most days. But today…

Yeah. I suck.

I try to rationalize the stupid reactions I have when I'm at school. Telling myself I only acted that way to Sonic because he can't fall for someone like me, but that's a big-ass lie.

I'm not who I used to be. Not really. Sonic should know that. He's been a witness to it since we started high school. If he keeps bugging me it's his own fault.

But he's not bugging me. I asked him to teach me to drive. I played four hours of the Black Night with him. I leapt the distance between our windows so I could stop that voicemail.

And it's me who can't seem to get past my insecurities. The desire to have the attention, to be liked and popular, keeps me from being myself.

Popular Amy needs to go to sleep now. I'm tired of her.

I look down at my corset. The stupid thing keeps digging into my sides. I yank the snaps open and chuck it across the room. Finding the most boring bra I own, I pull it on, then cover my top half with my Secret Rings shirt.

The comforter on the bed still smells like Sonic's cologne, so when I toss it over my head, all the pain I try to escape intensifies.

There aren't words harsh enough to describe how evil I am.

I have to make it up to him. Not just because his douche of a father called last night. Because he's my…

I gulp.

Friend.

Or at least, I want him to be.

I think.

No.

I know.

I do want him to be my friend again. Not just because I like who I am with him, but because no matter how awful I've been to him, he's always been the opposite to me.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Why do I try to make things better? I suck at it._

* * *

I pull on a bright green hoodie to cover my shirt. I'm still wearing my tight jeans, so no worries this time about going next door in just my underwear.

Taking his pants off the floor, I check out the window to see if his is open.

It's not.

Darn it. Guess I'll have to go next door the traditional way, even if that means getting a door slammed in my face.

After knocking, I shove my hands into the front pocket of my sweater. I think there's a sensor or something on his porch that increases heart rates. My pulse beats out of my neck.

Mrs. Hedgehog answers, wearing her janitor uniform.

"Amy!"

"Hi, Aleena."

"Come in, please."

The smell of pumpkin spice tickles my nostrils and sends waves of memories into my brain when I get inside. Mrs. Hedgehog makes the best pumpkin cheesecake.

"Two days in a row," she says her eyes beaming. "I take it you're reconnecting with my little Olgilvie?"

Am I that transparent? Is "I'm friends with a sexy freak" written all over my body? I attempt one of those half smiles Sonic does, but I feel a little queasy.

"You know…" She pulls me under her arm and taps a finger across my nose. "I used to be envious of you two."

My eyebrows shoot upward and I wish she'd pull back. Nothing like a fresh wave of guilt to top off the nausea.

"I never had a friend who lived so close to me. Well, at least one I had so much in common with."

She squeezes my shoulders.

"Sonic is lucky he has someone like you to talk to."

There goes my stomach falling into my butt again. Yeah, he's sure lucky to have someone like me. Someone who will hop into his room when no one is around, but the second she senses someone laughing at her for talking with him, she calls him a stalker and tells him to leave her alone. I'm a real good buddy.

"Um…" Yeah, that's all I can get to come out my mouth. Maybe puke if she keeps talking.

She giggles as she leaves my personal bubble. "I'll go get him."

She doesn't yell up the stairs like normal moms do. She actually goes and gets him. I take another big inhale, letting the spice fill my nostrils. Ah, I miss this house. I miss feeling comfortable here. If it was back in the day, I wouldn't have even used the door. Sonic's window would've been open, and I'd impress him with my ninja window-jumping skills, challenge him to a two-hour Dr. Who trivia session, and any fight we may have just had would be long forgotten. I shuffle my feet in the entryway, trying to shut off the thing in my nose that allows me to smell. But that just makes me sneeze.

"Bless you."

Sonic takes his time going down the stairs, like he's afraid I'm going to suddenly bite him or something.

Yeah, I don't blame him.

"Thanks."

"What do you want?"

He seems to ask that a lot. And I never give him an honest answer.

"Uh, here," I say, holding his jeans out.

He cocks his eyebrow in that awesome sexy way and takes them.

"You washed them already?"

Crap. "No, sorry."

He shrugs and tosses them down the hall toward the laundry room.

"That all?" He tucks his hands in his back pockets, his plaid overshirt opening to reveal his ribbed sweater and collar shirt sticking out from underneath.

My mouth fires off without me thinking. "Did you wear that shirt to school today?"

"Yeah." He pulls his hands out of his pockets and folds his arms, covering the words. "Is that all you want?"

Throwing him a sheepish grin, I pull up my hoodie so he can see my shirt. I'm ready for his mouth to upturn in that irresistible smile, but instead he goes blood-orange red and tugs my sweater back down.

"If you don't need anything else, I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"Sonic, I…"

"You can save it."

I startle back from his tone. "Save what?"

"Whatever you want to say. It doesn't matter."

"Why do you say that?" I'm trying to keep the hurt out of my voice, but I don't know how successful I am.

He glares at me, like I should be smart enough to figure it out. "I really do have a lot of crap to do." He rubs his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "So, if that's all you want, you should go."

"I-I'm sorry," I sputter.

He shakes his head. "I don't want to hear it, Ames."

I'm chipping at him. He used the nickname.

"It's not like that with me and Jet. I… he wanted… I can't…" Argh! I can't get the words out because I don't know what the right ones are.

"You think I'm upset because some guy was all over you?"

I nod—lying to him. Again. I know it's much deeper than that.

"Guys are always all over you. At least the ones you talk to."

I'm not sure what to say. He's right, so I can't argue. So I say the only thing I can. "I'm sorry."

He sighs, dropping his hands back into his pockets. "Don't worry about it. Like I said yesterday, it's not like we're friends or anything."

I really wish he'd stop saying that.

"Will you still give me a driving lesson today?" I know I'm pushing his limits. But I can't help myself. I want to spend time with him. I have to do something to clean up the mess I made, even though I'll probably end up making it worse.

But it's like I'm addicted to him or something.

"I don't know."

I gulp, and dig up the courage to say something I haven't in a long time. "Please?"

Sonic raises his eyebrow again, probably surprised I asked nicely. He seems to argue with himself, chomping his teeth and running his hands through his spiky quills, interlocking his fingers behind his neck. I play with my ring underneath the pocket of my hoodie, trying really hard not to blow out my cheeks as I wait.

Finally he opens the door and steps outside. "Let's go. But it's gonna be a short lesson today."

I nod, forcing back the wide smile that wants to glue itself on my face as I follow him to my car. "Thanks."

Sonic doesn't open my door for me, but it sure looks like he wants to. He stops halfway up the drive and stares at the car like it's giving him a pop quiz. Then he slumps his shoulders and climbs into the passenger seat.

Guess I'm not as forgiven as I thought.

I strap the seat belt on, my hands shaking like the paint mixer again. Sonic's not paying attention to me though. He's picking at the stray fabric on his khaki jeans, not a word passing his lips.

"Okay, so I just need to keep my foot on the clutch and the brake to start the car?" I ask, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

He nods.

A defeated sigh seeps out as I turn the key. He doesn't offer to shift. Still says nothing as I smack my hand on the stick, shoving it downward into that screwed up reverse position. The only response I get is his eyebrows shooting skyward in approval.

He starts picking at his jeans again as I back up.

And stall.

I growl and let my head fall on the steering wheel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you talking to yourself, or me?"

I puff up my cheeks and let it out before I answer. "You."

"Look, I said I'd teach you how. So I'm going to follow through."

"But you don't want to." I peek under my arm so I can get a look at his face. He presses his wrist in between his eyebrows, like he's got a major headache or something.

"Just start the car, Ames."

I want to cry. I totally deserve the frosty attitude, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. Sonic's only been this pissed at me once. And it was my fault then too.

Instead of apologizing again, since it'd be pointless, I start the car, put it in gear and try to stay calm as I reverse out of the driveway. When I get to the street, I'm not sure how to shift, but I try my best, Sonic watching my hand without making a sound.

The grinding the car makes as I shove the shifter in first makes me cringe, but Sonic still stays silent. He doesn't look bored, or annoyed, or even angry. He looks like he's beyond caring. I'd rather take the anger.

The car jerks forward as I ease off the throttle, rocking us both in our seats. This continues during the entire drive to the parking lot we went to before. I pull in, and shut off the car, my eyes watering. I can't tell if I'm more humiliated or hurt because of what I've done to him.

"You did really good." His voice still sounds like he's trying not to care, but he's saying it anyway. "It takes practice."

I nod, 'cause my voice will totally come out all juicy and snotty if I attempt to use it.

It's silent between us, that horrid awkward silence that makes the tension in the air like sniffing glue. I feel sick, and stupid, and want it to all go away.

A growl erupts from Sonic's throat which makes me recoil in my seat.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

His concern locks a fist around my throat, making me croak out my words. "What?"

"There's something wrong. What is it?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing. Just forget it."

"Ames…"

His hand goes for mine, but then he stops mid-air. A heat wave comes off his face as he pretends he was just going to scratch an imaginary itch.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me," I blurt. "Even though you have every right to be pissed."

Sonic growls again. A really guttural and menacing growl as he smacks his fist on the roof of the car. "I don't get you."

"What do you mean?" I say, though I know exactly what he means. I don't get me either.

"What is this to you?" He waves his hand between the two of us. "Are you using me like you use everyone? Once you know how to drive that'll be it?"

He thinks I use people? Oh gosh. He's starting to think Popular Amy is the real Amy. I mean, that's what I thought I wanted, but it's totally not. I like that he knows Freak Amy. Because Freak Amy is just… Amy.

"Do you want that to be it?"

"You're not answering me. I don't like games. So if you want this to be a teacher-student thing, then keep it that way. No more treating me the way you do at school then coming over to say sorry so I'll help you. No more jumping across our windows to get into my room. You obviously don't care as much as I thought you did."

"No, please…" I stutter, my eyes ready to flood out. Great. "I didn't mean… at school, it's just so different. I don't know what happens to me."

"I know exactly what happens to you." He shakes his head and starts tapping his foot.

"But… I… I never ever mean to… I guess I don't think about it hurting you." I slam my face on the steering wheel again. "I'm selfish. That's what happens to me. I can't think about anyone but myself when I'm there."

"I don't think that's true, either."

My brow crinkles as I turn to him. "What?"

"If you only thought about yourself, who you really are, you wouldn't care about what other people think so much." He looks out his window, his breath fogging up the glass. "And you're still not answering me."

"What was the question, again?"

He rolls his head back to look at me. "Are you using me?"

I shake my head wildly. It may come off its hinges.

"You're saying you want to be my friend again?"

Is that hope in his voice? Like, does he want that too?

I totally want to be close to him. To hug him and tell him that's exactly what I want. Without really thinking, I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean over him, taking in his intoxicating scent. His breath catches with his surprise at our proximity, but he doesn't move. His eyes lock with mine, searching for the answer to his question.

A flash of movement passes the window behind his head, pulling my eyes away from his.

Outside, Knuckles and Shade walk across the park grass, snuggled into each other, laughing and flirting.

Crap. If they look this way and see me leaning over Sonic like this, I mean forget the Chlamydia rumors. It'll all be about me seducing the Head Freak. It sucks to think of Sonic that way. Because he's so much more than just someone people make fun of. He's fun, funny, super awesome to hang out with, and accepts people for who they are. He's not afraid either. To be himself.

And I'm nothing like that.

I'm afraid of myself.

I reach over Sonic and yank on the seat release and he flies back, letting out a yelp.

I fumble around with the keys, start the car and screech out of the parking lot without stalling the dang thing.

Sonic adjusts his seat. "What was that about?" He turns around to look out the back window, and his voice lowers. "Oh."

I open my mouth to say the apology on my tongue, but he stops it.

"I think you've got the hang of this driving stick stuff. Take me home."

I nod, because there's really nothing to say, and then stall the car.

I try again.

And again.

And again.

Still nothing. My legs shake too much to concentrate, and all of a sudden Sonic yells at me.

"You have to feather the clutch, Amy! You're doing it too fast."

My defenses zap into place as another wave of tears splash down my cheeks. I'm always crying around him. "I'm trying!"

He puts his hand on my knee, but it's totally not sexy. He tries to control my foot as I let it off the clutch.

The car goes forward, then comes to an abrupt stop.

"ARRR!" I scream and shake the steering wheel. I so can't do this right now. I'm hurting him. Hurting me. Hurting everyone.

"Get out." Sonic unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his door.

"What?"

"Get out!"

I crawl into the passenger seat, pouting like a freaking five-year-old. I know the person I should be pissed at is me, but Sonic is the one who's going to get the brunt of it.

"I'm sorry! I can't concentrate!"

"It's 'cause you're in too much of a hurry to get out of here without being seen with me," he snaps. "So let me help you."

He starts the car and shifts like a crazy racecar driver, and before I know it, we're back in my driveway.

"Were you watching?" he says as he chucks the keys in my lap. "That's how you drive stick. And that's your last lesson. Hope you learned something."

"Sonic, wait." He doesn't. He's already halfway across the lawn separating our houses by the time I catch up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say grabbing his arm.

"Just stop it!" He jerks back from my hold and I stare at him like an idiot. "Why am I such an embarrassment to you?"

Again, I have no answer for him. He shakes his head, his quills flying around his face.

"Forget it."

Everything inside me says I need to go after him, but I stay put. There's nothing I can say that wouldn't be totally contradictory to what I do.

I stop the flow of tears and stomp to my bedroom, slamming the door so hard I'm surprised my house is still standing.

Flattening my lips into a straight line, I gaze out my window at Sonic's room. He wants to chuck keys at me? Yell? Continue to be dork of the year? Fine.

He'll never understand anyway. He won't get it. He's never been popular. He's never had to hide who he really is because he can handle it.

I can't.

And I'll probably never be able to.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Wowza, I hope Ur guys's holidays are going better than these twos! What ya'll think? Am I the only one that thinks Sonic has a sense of style? Hmmm, maybe its just me...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Someone needs to explain to him what a booty call is._

* * *

"Will Mina's parents be home?" Dad closes the fridge and pops open a can of Diet Coke before looking at me. I give him the "impatient daughter" roll of the eyes.

"Yes, Dad. It's just a sleepover. Girl stuff."

He takes a sip before answering. "Girl stuff." He pauses, taking another drink. "No boys then?"

Duh. "No boys, Dad. It's going to be Mina and me. Maybe Shade." That's a flat-ass lie.

I haven't seen Sonic since our fight, and I yell at myself every time I realize I'm thinking about it. It's not like I can make anything better or that I want to. I'm done with that craptastic attempt at getting his attention.

Nack's party tonight is exactly what I need to forget this whole frakking mess.

"I don't know…" Dad leans against the counter and it creaks under his weight. "Who's going to watch your sister?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Rosy pipes from the table, her fingers curled in front of her face so she can blow her nails dry. "Mom'll be home at like ten, right?" She flicks her gaze to me then back to Dad. "So I'll only be alone for an hour or so."

Dad grunts and rubs the stubble on his chin. "And you'll behave? Both of you?"

"Yes," we say together.

His eyes go back and forth between us before he lets out a puff of air. "Okay. But Amy, you bring your phone and answer it if your sister calls. And Rosy, no friends, and no leaving this house."

We both nod and Dad chugs the rest of his soda. "All right, I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Late shift. Again.

Always really. It bugs me how much he and Mom work, but not tonight. Tonight I need them gone.

The second he leaves I run upstairs to change. I pull out the purple number I was going to wear at the last party and strip down to my undies. The window isn't even open because I'm done with that. I can't do it anymore. I need to forget about those amazing—yes, amazing—few days I had with him. Because it's not… it can't be what I really want. I've worked so hard to be this person. The girl who goes to parties and gets the boys and who everyone wants to be.

And Sonic doesn't want anything to do with that person. Guess I have to live with that.

Plopping onto my bed, I dig my phone from my jeans. There are a few texts and for a second my brain gets really stupid hoping they're from Sonic. My stomach does a twist turny thing when I open the messages, then drops when I see they are all from Shadow.

I guess I can't blame him for trying to get a hold of me. I never gave him my number—I'm sure one of my friends did—but I did give him some tongue. He's probably waiting for his booty call.

He won't have to wait much longer.

If I'm going to stay popular, and forget Sonic, I better do it right this time. Not halfway.

_I'll c u the party 2nite._

I hit send and toss my phone behind me. There's something stinging behind my eyes, but I shake my head and focus on getting dressed.

Yeah, a party and a new boy will cure whatever is wrong with me.

"You're not going to Mina's, are you?"

Rosy leans against my doorframe, not looking at me, but at her feet.

"You going to rat me out?"

"No." She steps in my room and settles on the center of my bed. "I'm a good sister."

I roll my eyes and go back to putting on my eyeliner. "You were in the effing hospital. I had to tell Mom."

"I-I know."

My head whips around, and I swipe a big black mark across my cheek. Rosy's not looking at me, she's picking at a loose thread in my comforter. I don't even know how to respond. She's never agreed with me on anything.

She twirls her finger around the thread and yanks it out of my bedspread. "So, you're going to a party?"

I shake my head and grab a wipe to get the eyeliner off my cheek. "I'm not taking you."

"I wasn't asking to go." Her eyes narrow. "I was just curious."

Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe that one. Unless…

"Is someone coming over?"

"What?"

"Is that why you're okay with me leaving? And why you won't tell Mom and Dad? You've got someone coming over, don't you?"

She huffs a huge breath out her nostrils and crawls off my bed. "You know, I'm not as bad as you think I am. I was actually going to bed." Her hair bounces a little as she storms across my room. "Have fun at your party."

And she's gone.

What the heck? That was so not normal Rosy behavior. I think house arrest has done something funky to her brain.

Either that or she's gotten better at lying.

It doesn't matter. I can't worry about what's going through my sister's head when I'm so messed up myself. Split personalities and all.

Time to convince the world, and myself, that I'm happy with the choice I made to redefine myself.

Because I am happy with it.

I. Am.

See? There's the smile in the mirror. Now, adjust the boobs… and I'm set.

I don't even look at my bookshelf or my window as I walk out.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

"This is the part where you tell me the name of that guy you were gushing about the other day."

Mina gives me a huge grin and runs a stop sign in the process.

Ugh. I wish I could go back to two days ago when that's all I wanted to do—gush. But I have to get Sonic out of my brain. Shove him so far away I won't remember why the heck I liked him in the first place.

It's not going to work if my friends keep bringing him up.

"No. He doesn't want anything to do with me, so I'm moving on."

"What?!" she squeals, making a jerky stop at a light. "Is he crazy? You're Amy rose!"

I laugh. "I know, right! He doesn't know what he's missing." I'm totally using a joking tone, but I'm half serious. I'm the popular one. Shouldn't I be rejecting him?

That's usually how the world goes 'round. But both Sonic and I know who the better person is between the two of us.

Oh gosh. Forget about it, Amy.

"Well, I know about twenty guys who are ready to pounce now that you're single. Want to know a few from the list?"

Shaking my head, I force a giggle and flip my hair over my shoulder. "Nah. I just want to have fun tonight."

"That's what I mean." She winks, pulling up against the curb outside Nack's massive house. "A boy to help you have fun."

"I got it." 'Cause I do. Shadow is target boy number one. After all, he's hecka hot, not a bad kisser—from what I remember of that kiss—he's the perfect person to help me get over the freak next door.

The music pumps through my body before we even get inside. Nack always has a DJ at his parties because he can afford that type of stuff. This is also why I'm never a party host. People would totally realize I'm a fake with the money stuff. That and it's too much work. Nack can also hire someone to clean up after. Trust funds. Must be nice.

"Hey, bitches!" Shade calls from the table she's dancing on. "It's about time you showed up!"

She hops down and plants a sloppy kiss on my lips then does the same to Mina.

"Holy hell. Someone's had a few shots." Mina laughs as Shade loops her arm through both of ours.

"Come on. Let's dance!"

I wiggle her off. "I'm gonna go find someone," I shout over the music. "I'll catch up with you later."

Mina's mouth pops open, but I don't hear what she says before she's dragged away.

Now to find drummer boy. There's no way I'm going to look in this crowd. I'd be stopped by a million people before I found him. That and Scourge is trying to catch my eye. Bleck. He needs to stay the hell away from me tonight or he's going to be punched in his diseased junk. Stupid jackass attacking me then spreading rumors.

Just chalk it up to more things I need to forget.

Someone walks by with a shot and without even thinking, I snag it and toss it back. Whew. That'll help the nerves.

Pulling out my phone, I cross over to a less crowded hallway. After a few hugs and "heys" I send Shadow a text.

Where r u?

It's a few minutes before my phone vibrates in my hand, and I have to shake off a guy who appeared out of nowhere to offer me a beer. One shot is usually my limit at these things.

Right here.

Huh? I look up and down the hallway, but I can't see the darn boy anywhere. Taking a step into the next room, a hand wraps around my wrist and whirls me around.

"Hey." Shadow smirks as I whack him in the chest. Then I see his eyes rake me over and as he takes in my skin-tight dress his face flushes. I pucker my lips as I speak, attaching the strings on Popular Amy's next victim.

"Hey." Taking his hand, I pull him upstairs. "Let's go somewhere we can talk."

There's not any conversation on the way to the bedrooms, but he's not fighting me. Why would he? Here's the booty call he's been waiting for.

And this will totally make me forget about…

Oh gosh, I can't think about it now. That's why I'm here. To forget.

We get to an empty room—only took two tries to find one without a we're-doing-it rubber band on the knob—and I open the door for him.

He walks past me and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room while I shut the door behind him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Pulling him by the arm, I drag him to the bed, shoving him down so I can leap on top of him. He's sitting upright against the headboard as I straddle him. I only see his surprised face for a split second before curling my tongue around his to make my intention clear that I don't want to talk.

I. Want. To. Forget.

He wraps his massive hands around my waist, but instead of pulling me closer, he pushes me back.

"Whoa, Rose," he says catching his breath. "Hang on a minute."

I ignore him and trace my lips along his jawline and watch him squirm underneath me. Moving my hands to the button on his pants, I try to pretend I know what I'm doing, that I've done it millions of times.

My hands shake, and Freak Amy is screaming at me to stop, but I can't. I have to get Sonic out of my head. I have to stop fighting between two different versions of myself. I have to take control over this whole thing I've made a mess of.

When I get his zipper down, I take a deep breath and close my eyes before pressing against him through his boxers. My stomach leaps off a cliff. Holy crap. I'm touching a guy's penis. How did I get to this? Do I move my hand around? Or leave it here? Do I keep going downward?

Oh, I'm totally in over my head with this stuff.

"Um, Rose?" Shadow's voice cracks, which makes me feel like maybe I'm doing something right even though I'm just pressing against him.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

That's a bizarre question, given the position we're in. Crap, I knew I wasn't doing this right. I whip my hand out from his pants and go back to what I know how to do. Making out is just fine anyway. This whole thing is starting to remind me of what Scourge did to me and it's making me a bit sick.

"Yeah. I just want you." I flutter my eyes and lean in to suck on his neck. His pulse jumps in my mouth, but he pushes me, gently, so he can look at my face.

"You… you don't seem okay."

I'm totally shaking as I look at him. His eyes are the sexy crimson color girls get lost in, and his black quills scream rock star. And he's staring back at me with concern, honest sincerity. Something I don't want or deserve.

And I feel nothing.

No attraction, no physical pull, no emotional one either. I want to stop thinking. Get lost in someone else so I can erase Sonic from my memory. But as I take in his perfection, I wish those crimson eyes were green, his black quills was styled downward, and dyed cobalt blue.

Damn it.

The heat shoots up my neck. I'm not sure if I'm more embarrassed or angry, and my beast of an attitude screeches through my tone.

"You a virgin or something? Seriously, I'm on top of you. You're not going to take advantage?" Because anyone else would.

"No, Rose. I'm a virgin, yeah, but that's not why I'm stopping this."

I crawl off him, taking a spot on the floor instead.

"Then why?"

He sits next to me, stroking my quills from my face. It's the sweetest thing ever, but I still don't feel anything. It's not like how I feel when I'm with Sonic.

"I'm not one of those guys. I've been trying to get a hold of you these past few days so I could talk to you about what happened."

"It didn't mean anything. That kiss at school. You may not be one of those guys, but I'm one of those girls. You should know that already."

"I don't believe that." His hand moves from my quills to my cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. "I want to be your friend. If you need someone to talk to."

My eyes narrow, and I crane my neck so I can see his face. He's joking right? No guy ever wants to be just my friend.

"Why?"

He mashes his lips together, shifting his position so he's closer to me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem so…" He pauses. Not like the pause people do when they try to search for the right way to say something, but the hesitation before people drop a word they don't want to say, but feel like they have to.

"Lost."

I shift away from him, worry lines spreading through my face. He's onto me. Better set him straight. "I'm not lost."

He raises an eyebrow, and my pulse skyrockets. That's Sonic's thing. Seems everything about this kid reminds me of him. I'm supposed to be forgetting the damn boy! Ugh.

"I'm not," I say again.

"If you weren't lost, you wouldn't have attacked me, twice. You don't even know me."

"That's the point," I say, throwing my head back against the mattress.

"Well, I don't want to be some random guy in your life. The rebound. The one-night stand. The guy you use to forget all your problems."

My eyelids snap shut. I won't cry. Not in front of him. "How old are you again?"

He chuckles as he pulls my chin down to look at him. "I'm nineteen, but not naïve. I know what people say about you, but that's not what I like about you."

What people say about me? My popular rep I hope. That I club and hang out with Mina and Shade and I'm someone who can really kiss. That stuff's okay to fly around behind my back. But besides that, I can't imagine anything else but a hot body being the source of anyone's attraction to me. "Then what?"

"Not sure how to put it. Just something in your eyes. Tells me you've got a lot more going on in there." He prods the center of my forehead with his soft fingertips.

"Are you sure you're not older than nineteen?"

Shaking his head and smiling, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and says, "Pretty sure. I guess I'm mature for my age. Had to grow up fast, you know? Dad ran off when I was a kid, left my mom, sister and I to fend for ourselves."

There he goes again, reminding me of Sonic. It seems like the perfect situation. An acceptable, datable guy who has the qualities of the guy I really want.

But he's not the guy I really want.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugs. "Happened a long time ago."

"Still."

"Yeah."

We sit in a tense silence, his eyes flicking over my face, my body, a smile lingering on the corners of his mouth. And every second he's here makes me ache for someone else.

What was I thinking? Acting like the person people think I am, just because I want to get back at someone for being mad at me. Someone who totally has every right to be pissed.

And I feel dirty. And wrong. This isn't who I am, but who I feel like I have to be.

I have to get out of here. Will there be anyone who will help me get over the boy next door?

No. There won't be. Even when I'm Popular Amy, Sonic is all I can think about. Him, and who I am with him.

The room is getting really hot. And stuffy. I get off the floor, tripping a little on my heels. Shadow reaches out to help me, and I push him back.

"Don't," I snap.

"Rose—"

"Please, Shadow. Just… just leave me alone."

There's a beer with my name on it.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**You guys are going to love this next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Who says drinking helps anything?_

* * *

The music thumps through my chest as my whole body moves to the beat. I'm dancing with one of the random football players. I think his name is Dexter, but I don't remember. He's got his arms around my front as I slide my butt back and forth against him. I can tell he's totally into me, and my mind is too muddy from alcohol to care about the trouble I can get into.

His lips trace the back of my neck and a goofy grin forms on my face. Then suddenly he's raking his warm tongue across my ear.

Ew.

I shove away from him and head over to the opposite side of the room where they've got all those little shot thingies I tried earlier. I don't know what's in them, but they are super yummy.

"Hey, Amy!"

I blink a few times, looking for whoever is shouting my name. Things are way fuzzy. Like, I'm really trying to remember how I got here.

"Huh?"

"Body shots! Get your hot ass over here!"

That sounds like fun! But I don't know where I am. The room is kind of tilted or something.

I take a step and next thing I know I'm flat on my face.

"Amy?"

Strong hands clasp my upper arms and pull me up. Bad move, buddy. Stomach turns and I think I'm gonna…

"You okay?"

Yeah, I know he asked me a question. My brain goes on rewind, but my reactions are so slow. I can't think straight with all the stomach sloshing and stuff.

"I gotta find my friends." At least I think this is what I say. It probably came out like, "I gosha feen ma frindsh."

I scan the room to find the girls. Someone who looks like Mina is making out with a guy on the plush couches near the DJ. And it looks like Shade's flirting with about three different people by the bathroom. Instead of going to either one of them, I go straight to the kitchen. I want another drink, damn it. I still haven't forgotten what happened with Sonic, or what happened with Scourge, and I want it banished from my memory.

Alcohol will do the trick if sex won't.

Some kid slaps the shot in front of me. I give him a knowing grin, which probably looks stupid since I'm hammered, and toss the plastic cup back.

"I think that should be your last one," someone says in my ear. I roll my eyes, which is a bad idea because the room shifts, and I end up toppling to the floor.

I hear someone laughing, but a different someone than whoever it is that keeps helping me off my ass.

"Come on, Rose. I'll take you home."

Shadow? I look up and sort of make out his face. Yeah, I think it's him. There is a guitar strapped to his back. I feel the earth shift again, and I stumble even though I was just standing there.

"Whoa. Let's get you out of here."

I nod, the slush in my head slopping around. That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm not feeling so hot.

He leads me to his car… I think. And I pass out on the seat.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

"Hey." Someone slaps me across the face. "Hey, wake up."

My eyes flutter open. The world is blurry, but I know I didn't take my contacts out last night.

Wait a second. Where am I? Whose car is this?

"Is this your house?"

I rub my face before pressing it against the car window. Yeah, that looks like my house.

"Uh huh."

"Oh good." Shadow sighs, and I hear him undo his seatbelt. "I couldn't really understand you when you gave me your address."

Huh. I don't remember that.

"Come on."

Hey, when did he get out of the car? And when did he start carrying me?

Oh gosh, I don't like that. It's making my stomach churn.

"Put me down!"

I push him off, kicking and screaming slurred obscenities.

"Okay, okay." He sets me down, but doesn't leave my side.

No. No. No. My parents cannot see him.

"You can go home now."

"I want to make sure you get in okay."

I growl at him before opening my front door a crack. "I'm fine. I don't want my parents to wake up."

Please tell me he understood that through all the slurs.

"All right…" He hesitates, then takes his sweet time getting to his car.

I wait till I see his headlights disappear before opening my door all the way. Everything is still so blurry and spinning and something's not sitting well. It's really hot.

Oh shit.

Bolting off the porch I make it to the bushes in time to spew all over them. Sick. Sick. Sick.

More vomit sprays the ground and I fall to my knees until it passes. Forget drinking. This stuff sucks.

When I stumble back to my feet, I take a few breaths and wipe my chin before going inside. Gosh, I hope Mom is in bed and Dad is still at work. They'll kill me if I'm caught totally smashed. It's dark in the entryway, and everything blurs when I flick on the light and makes my head pound a little. I trudge upstairs and head straight to the bathroom.

Must. Brush. Teeth.

Someone's in the shower. Maybe it's not as late as I thought it was. And it's my shower, so it's probably Rosy. Mom and Dad use their own bathroom. I go in anyway. She's seen me drunk before and I've seen her naked. So nothing new here.

I shuffle through the cabinet, looking for my purple toothbrush, but the one I find is green, and kind of looks like the Werehog is plastered on it. Maybe my drunk eyes want to freak out right now.

As I brush away all the filth from the upchucked alcohol, a voice echoes through the bathroom.

"Is someone in here?"

My stomach shrinks to the size of a peanut. Sonic is in my shower?! What the hell?!

He peeks out from behind the shower curtain and his eyes bug out of his face. "A-Amy? What are you doing?" He whips a towel off the rack and climbs out not bothering to shut the shower off.

"What am I doing?" I shriek. "What are you doing? Get out of my house!"

"Are you drunk?"

I guess he didn't understand me through the slurs. But he's got to get out of here! He can't see me like this, and no way will my parents be cool with a na*ed boy in my shower. I flail my arms, trying to push him out of the bathroom. I kick and yell, making a big fool of myself.

He wraps his hands around my middle, pinning my arms down. "Amy! You've got to calm down."

I keep yelling, struggling against his wet torso and praying to Shahra, the Genie of the Ring, the towel stays around his bottom half.

I hear him growl, and he whips the shower curtain back open and tosses me under the water. He turns it to chilling cold and some of my senses jolt back into focus.

Wait. The shower head is on the wrong side. And the shower curtain has glow-in-the-dark Black Night Enterprises on it.

Oh sweet mother rings.

He leaves me there. Gosh, I hope he's getting dressed. I start shivering and turn the water back to warm.

Holy hell. How did I get here? Someone took me home. Shadow? Right after I… wait… Did I have sex tonight?

No. I'm pretty sure Shadow stopped me from making that huge-o mistake. Then I drank way too…

Oh my gosh. I almost had sex! With someone I don't even really know. What in the name of Secret Rings was I thinking?

I feel sick. Not like vomity sick—got rid of that for now—but dirty. And I immediately try to scrub off the filth. I know I'm still dressed. I don't care. I soak my body, dress too, with soap.

Despair crawls all over me, and I fall into my knees. I try to remember how it felt to be happy. Like really happy. I mean, I thought I was. I thought being popular and going to parties and hanging out with Mina made me happy. And that stuff does because it keeps me from bawling my eyes out when I hear people are talking about me, but then I think about my books on my shelf. The Comic-Con tickets from a few years ago. The Nintendo games and speaking Japanese and all my awesome sweaters I wish I could wear in public.

That stuff makes me happy too—even happier when I can share it with someone.

And no matter how hard I try, I can't run away from myself.

A knock comes at the door as I sit in the tub letting the water rinse me off. The soap didn't work. I still feel like crap. And I'm crying which doesn't help my head.

Sonic peers in, catching me sobbing like a fool in the tub. He checks over his shoulder and shuts the door behind him before climbing in next to me. Dressed and all.

I tuck into his side and let it all fall out. I'm babbling, telling him how dirty I am, that all I wanted was to forget. To erase everything I've done to him, to me, to everyone. I'm not even sure if I'm making any sense with all the alcohol in my system. It doesn't matter though. He just runs his fingers through my wet hair and doesn't say a word.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**YUP, I lied the chapter is where it all begins! **

**The part that will change everything and bring this story to its climax. **

**The question is, what's Amy going to do now? Let the games begin!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Miracle hangover drink should taste more like Sunny D._

* * *

The water begins to get cold and Sonic reaches over to turn on more hot water. I can see a stifled grin when he puts his arm back around me.

"What?" I wonder.

"Hmm?"

"What was that look?"

"Just thinking."

I don't ask. I'm also lost in thought. I think I've seen this scene somewhere before. In a movie or something.

His voice rings through the room. "You remember when we saw Casino Royale?"

That's it. My lips curl up in a smile. "Yeah. I was just thinking about that."

My head jostles as he laughs. "I was afraid you wouldn't admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you remember seeing that movie with me. Pretty sure you wanted to block out all our dorky days."

I swallow hard. "I don't want to block them out."

"Could've fooled me."

I sigh, and try to lighten the conversation. "This isn't exactly like James Bond."

"Yeah, the girl wasn't wasted."

"And the guy had just killed about twenty people."

"And you're trying to wash off dirt, not blood."

My forehead crinkles. "Huh?"

"That's what you keep saying. You can't get the dirt off."

"Oh."

He doesn't say anything else. He lets me cuddle into him, and I realize, even in my incoherent state, I really like it here.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

My mouth is full of cotton balls. My nose burns with the smell of cologne. My head feels like it's going to fall off, and I kind of hope it does.

What the hell happened last night?

I open my eyes, but things are still dark. My face is stuffed in a pillow. A pillow that smells amazing and it makes my heart grow little wings and flutter around my chest.

Groaning, I push my nose farther into the feathers. I make those embarrassing noises, and I quickly sit up to rid myself of the intoxicating aroma.

Ouch.

"Here," a voice says from the edge of the bed, "take this."

Warm fingers open my hand up and something cold drops in the center of my palm. Wait a second. I'm not taking drugs from a stranger.

I flick my eyes open and they land on Sonic's. He's not smiling, but it doesn't look like he's mad either.

Without any argument I pop the pills in my mouth and take the drink from his outstretched hand.

"Bleck." That is so not water. "What the freak is this?"

"Something that'll help the hangover," he says, tipping the glass back up to my lips. "It worked for my mom when…" His face reddens and he shakes his head, making his hair flop. "Just drink it."

My nose scrunches as I take another sip. You'd think I was chugging pig guts on Fear Factor.

"Uh…" Soni scratches the back of his neck, then digs in his pocket. He pulls out my cell. "You should probably call your parents."

How the heck did he get my phone? I reach down the top of my shirt, only half aware that I'm digging around my cleavage for something I know isn't there.

"It fell out when you were… when you tried to…" He stops and shakes his head again, his ears flicking like wild. "It was in the bathroom, but it didn't get wet."

Tossing the cell on the bed next to me, he gives me a faint smile. "When I get back, that whole thing better be gone." He gestures to the drink in my hand, gives me another sort of grin, then leaves.

Okay.

What. The. Hell?

Last I knew, Sonic wasn't even talking to me. And my lame attempt at getting over him resulted in a big fat rejection. Not that I'm too upset about that. Thank the Genies I went after Shadow and not Jet. I'd probably never recover from that stupidity.

What happened after that though? It's so fuzzy.

The pounding in my head won't let me think, and it doesn't help I have to drink this vomit-inducing…

Oh crap. Please tell me I didn't puke on Sonic. Is that why I was in the bathroom? And why I'm dressed in one of Sonic's collar shirts and his… Oh my gosh! I'm in his boxers!

This is way too much for me to handle right now. And I gotta pee. I down the rest of the nasty cure-all and race to the toilet.

There's condensation streaking down the mirror, like Sonic kept his door shut after he got out of the shower so all the fog didn't really clear.

Wait. He took a shower while I was here? I guess that's not weird 'cause I was asleep, but just thinking about him naked…

Shit.

"Ames?"

My breathing picks up, and I whip the shower curtain open to see my sopping wet dress hung over a hook and dripping into the tub.

How could I forget I stumbled stupid-ass drunk into the wrong house and ended up in a shower with my dream guy?

Oh, that's right. All the alcohol.

Gosh, if I forgot that embarrassing, yet amazing hour in the shower with Sonic, what else have I forgotten?

"Ames?" Sonic says again.

"Um, be out in a minute!" I call through the door. I have to calm down before I go out there. Splashing water on my face, I mentally yell at myself for thinking alcohol and sex were the answers to my problems. It didn't help me escape at all. It landed me face first back where I was: struggling with two versions of myself. Trying to figure out if hiding Freak Amy is really worth all this.

But I don't want high school to be like middle school again. I don't know if I can handle it as well as Sonic does.

And Sonic. Whatever that was last night, it was way more than I deserve. Again he's pulling me back together after I've treated him like shit.

I fill my cheeks and let the air seep out. Sick. My breath is rank! I grab the toothpaste and squeeze some on my finger, scrubbing the inside of my mouth till it's foaming. I can't believe Sonic was that close to my face without yacking.

Okay, I'm pretty sure my mouth is as minty as it's going to get. And my head is actually feeling better. There's less pounding and the light isn't stabbing my eyes out.

"Wow," I say as I step back into Sonic's room, "that crap drink does work."

"Told you." He sits at his desk and pulls out his Wii controller. "You'll probably be able to go back to sleep now."

Huh? My gaze flicks to his window. It's dark outside. "What time is it?"

The TV snaps on. The Black Night lights up the screen. "About six. You've only been out a couple hours."

I nod and lay back on the bed, trying not to breathe in his scent. Even my hangover nose thinks it smells yummy.

"Did you call your parents?" he asks, keeping his eyes locked on the video game.

"No."

"You going to?"

Whoa. Something's wrong. He's not looking at me, his voice is all strained like he wishes I was still asleep, or wasn't here, and he selected Sir Lancelot on the game.

"Are… are you okay?"

"Fine." He shifts in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. He's such a liar.

My cheeks puff up and I make my way to him. I don't care if I'm the problem, he's so not okay right now and I don't like seeing him like this.

Parking my butt on the floor next to his chair, I narrow my eyes at him. "You're not 'fine.' What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You always pick Sir Lancelot on the Black Night when something's bugging you."

He cocks his eyebrow and finally looks at me. There's a tiny throb in my head, but I shut my eyes for a second and try to force it back.

"You should go back to bed." His gaze goes back to the game.

No. That's not happening. I move so I'm kneeling in front of him, forcing him to look at nothing but me, but it doesn't work so well. He hits pause and keeps his eyes on the controller.

"I'm not going back to sleep till you tell me what's wrong."

"Why the hell do you care?" His voice is so low, I'm not sure if I caught that right, but I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

And he deserves honesty. After everything he's done for me. After what I did last night.

"I-I want to make you feel better, if I can." Things are totally coming out wrong. All 'cause he makes me so jittery.

His brow furrows and he shakes his head. "Go home, Ames."

If he hadn't just used my nickname, I may have listened, but I don't.

"Please, Amy." Wish he would look at me.

He stands, running a hand across the back of his neck. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not? Your mom's not home." Or at least, I assume she's not.

"That's not what I mean." He pauses. "We're not… it's not like that between us anymore."

My jaw clenches, and I take my time getting to my feet so I don't let the crappy hangover win over what I have to say to him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Dammit, Ames. I don't want you here. You don't care, and you never did." He opens his bedroom door and waves his hand. "So go home."

I should listen to him. I should head home and forget all about last night. Forget the conversation we had in the car the other day. Forget whooping his butt at The Black Night. Forget when we'd play video games and trivia all night long. Forget when we kissed… that one time. It just happened. One night a few weeks after his dad left, I don't know what I was thinking, or if I was thinking at all. I wanted to help somehow, make him feel better. Next thing I knew my lips were pressing against his and they didn't leave for a long time.

My first kiss. I'm not sure if it was his. We didn't really talk about it. But that kiss has never been beat. Even with all the guys who were more experienced.

I should do what he says and go home. And forget everything.

But I have a reputation of doing things I shouldn't do.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**This has got to be my BIGGEST cliffhanger EVER for this story, but you'll all just have to wait till next time to see what happens (won't be tomorrow ;P) BUT I just know you'll all enjoy it. Trust me!**

**Any guesses or feedback?**

**I really do enjoy reading what you all have to say about each chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_I'm just as bad as Douchebag Dad._

* * *

I walk to the door and shut it, standing so close to him I can feel his breath on my forehead.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what to do here." I'm about to suck air into my cheeks but I stop myself. "But I hate seeing you like this. And I'm not leaving till I can help fix whatever's wrong."

He finally turns to me, perplexity all over his face. Not saying anything, but at least he's looking at me. His dark eyes focus on mine, hair still mussed from the shower and flopping across his forehead. But what gets me most is his lips. Tight in the corners like he's suppressing some giant emotion. Anger, maybe, but it seems more like pain.

He's… oh gosh, he's hurt.

Don't know what comes over me. I don't care that my head is starting to throb again and my whole body aches. This stupid hangover doesn't matter right now. I don't want to see his pain anymore and next thing I know, I'm trying to erase the pain from his lips by pressing them with mine.

He's hesitant at first, refusing to respond and keeping his hands firmly at his sides. Am I still doing things wrong? Or did I just shock the hell out of him? I mean, I don't know how I ended up kissing him, but I don't want to stop. Like, never want to stop. So I don't pull away. Instead, I bite on his bottom lip, hoping he'll kiss me back.

And he does. Like, hell yes he does! He gives in with a sexy grunt, picks me up by my butt, and allows me to wrap my legs around his hips.

Ho-lee crap, I like that. A lot.

He whips me around so I'm trapped between him and the door. His tongue slides past my teeth and I suck on it, hoping he'll never take it back. Oh yes, yes, yes. He's the best kisser in the whole freaking world! Even with the frenching, it's not sloppy or gross, it's just so flippin' fantastic!

His fingers linger on my sides as deep moans escape his throat. Damn, that's hot. I can't stop my own passionate noises when his hips press into mine, making the door creak with every movement we make. Oh. My. Gosh. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Everything gets warm as I feel every part of him I've wanted for so long against me. His hand moves from my side to the inner workings of my knee, pulling me closer, which I didn't think was possible.

Is this really happening? Is he letting go of everything I've done to him? Everything I put him through? Does he want me just as much as I want him?

The weird thing is I'm not afraid of this. With every other guy it was so different. Like, it wasn't me kissing them. And when things got too heated I'd jump back in my body and tell them to get their paws off. But with Sonic, I'm here—like the real me, Freak Amy, and she wants this too.

I leave his lips for a moment to kiss behind his ear, biting his lobe and involuntarily moaning as I let him explore my body with his hands. But before I get back to his amazing mouth, he backs off, dropping me flat on my butt.

"No," he says between breaths. "Amy, I can't." He starts mumbling a whole bunch of sorries and keeps his front from my view.

It takes me a minute to catch my breath and get in a comfortable position on the floor. And for the room to stop spinning. "Why… why not?"

"I can't do it again." He interlocks his fingers behind his head and starts pacing, still keeping his back to me.

"Do what again?"

"This!" He finally turns around. "You. Me. I don't think I have it in me."

"What?" I can feel everything inside my chest tighten. Oh gosh, I don't want to have this conversation. I don't want to hear how horrible I am, because I already know.

"I can't fall for you again, Ames. Especially now."

My eyes widen, but other than that, I try to keep my composure. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know who you are anymore."

There's more tightening in the chest area, and something heavy falls into my stomach as what he says sinks in. "But, you know exactly who I am. You're the only one who knows who I am."

"That's my point. Why am I the only one who gets to see both sides of you?"

My eyes drop to the floor. "You should know the answer to that."

"Why should I know? You're so hot and cold. One minute you're the girl who used to be my friend, spouting off inside jokes, playing video games, laughing. But then you become someone who's ashamed of not only me, but yourself." He stops as I take it all in. I don't know what to say because he's right. And I have no idea how to explain it.

"What happened last night?"

I gulp and give him the only answer I have. "I drank. A lot."

"And kissing me just now. Was that some kind of side effect?"

I shrug as waves of stupidity roll over me. "T-that's not why… I-I mean I didn't mean to… It just sort of happened."

"Like before? It just happened and then you…"

He pauses for a second, and I shift on the floor to my knees in case I need to bolt from the room crying.

"Look," he says, his voice softening, "my dad left when I was thirteen. My mom was a mess, and she used work to help her escape it all. I only had one thing." He pulls me up from the floor. "You."

My heart thumps an extra beat as his eyes meet mine, and he drops my hand.

"You took my mind off everything. Playing video games, going to conventions, watching The Werehog all in one day and repeating the Japanese language to me. You made me laugh, and it was something I could only share with you."

"Is that why it's important to you?" I whisper.

He ignores me. "I couldn't help but feel something more for you. I thought you felt it to, but then things got all screwed up."

I wrap my arms around myself, trying to hide the word "guilt" which I'm sure is painted all over my body. He turns away, and leans his forehead against his door before punching the wood with his fist.

"You cut me out, Ames. The one person who helped me through everything, and you left. Just like he did."

My mouth drops. Is that seriously how he feels? Comparing me to his prick of a dad?

Crap, he's totally right though. I did bail. I didn't think it was possible to sink into a lower spot than I was before, but here I am, plummeting down into the pits of emotional hell.

"And now both of you are trying to get back in my life, without so much as an 'I'm sorry'."

He turns back around, his hair falling in his eyes. They're watery, but he's not crying. It's more like he's torn. So frustrated with himself. His dad. Me.

"I never left," I mutter. "Not really." Because Freak Amy is still here.

The corner of his mouth twitches. "Yeah, with you, it seems worse. I have to see you every day. I see you fall short of who you could be all the time. I hear things about you. Things I know can't be true because you're better than that. And hating myself for thinking, what if you're not? What if everything is true? And you've become a different person? And I've lost you forever?"

"You'll never lose me." He won't. I'm still me… somewhere, and especially with him. I'm still me.

He shakes his head and doesn't look at me. I cross the room and grab his face, forcing those dark eyes to look into mine.

"I'm. So. Sorry. For everything." Crap here come the waterworks. I sniffle and try to push them away. "I still feel everything for you. Still…" I want to say it but I can't. Not now. Not after being compared to his dad. Not after everything I've put him through over the past few years. Saying everything I feel for him would be wrong right now. "Want you to just smile."

His eyes tighten, and I hope he's ready to give into me again. But his voice comes out low and hurt, tossing my expectations for anything more with him right out the window.

"I don't believe you."

I've lost the ability to breathe. Like I've been shot with poison directly in my lungs. "What?"

"I don't believe you're sorry."

Now my breathing is abnormal, like hyperventilating to the point of passing out. "Why not?"

"What'll happen on Monday, Ames? When we're back in school and I want to hold your hand in the hallway? When I want to say more than two words to you? When I want you to sit with me at lunch?"

I don't answer. I can't answer without it hurting either one of us.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He wiggles from my hold, and I let him, still too stunned and hurt and guilty to move at all.

I hate crying. It seems like it's all I ever do. And I will not cry in front of him again. He's not the reason why I feel like this.

I am.

"Um, can you forget about this?" I wish I didn't have to ask that so much. And really wish my voice didn't crack a million times in that sentence.

His green eyes shine as he looks at me, his face fighting between hurt and concern. He still worries about me, even after all I've done. I so don't deserve him.

He finally opens his mouth to say something, and I can tell he's still fighting his torn emotions. "I don't want to forget. Even though you were backwards drunk," he reddens as his eyes flick to his bathroom, "you're close to the girl I used to know."

I try to smile, but not sure how it looks. Maybe I can get in some sort of, I don't know, gratitude or something, because I totally sucked at that. And because he needs to know I do care about him. "Um, thanks for helping me last night. My parents would've killed me if I… yeah. So, thanks."

He nods, shuffling his feet. He grabs his jacket and walks over to me.

"Come on, I'll make sure you get home okay."

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said this was supposed to be finished by New Years but a lot has come up since I last posted that were much more important than this but at least here is the next chapter you've been all waiting for. I will write the next when I have time. Happy New Years Everyone**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_I think my mind is becoming bi-polar._

* * *

It's freezing outside, and Sonic offers his sweater to me, even though we're only walking like ten feet.

"Thanks."

He nods, shoving his hands into his front pockets. I stop at my door, turning around to look at him at the bottom of my porch.

This is so crazy. My mind is trying to hit the rewind button to let me know how the heck I ended up here. Not at my porch, but like, in this situation. My used-to-be best friend not wanting anything to do with me. And me still wanting everything with him. Even after all the drinking and trying to forget the hole I've put myself in, I still… I still want him.

Even more, I want what I had with him.

He turns to leave, and I blurt the only thing running through my aching head.

"Let me make it up to you."

He stops, tripping a little as his mouth hangs open. "W-what was that?"

My eyes go straight to my feet and I do a blowfish imitation. "I want to make it up to you. I want to try, I mean do you think it's possible for us to be friends again?" Gosh, please say yes.

He cocks his eyebrow and my stomach trips over itself. "Honestly? I don't know."

I take a deep breath, making sure it doesn't stay in my cheeks. "What if I could prove to you I can be your friend?"

His mouth turns upward into that unbelievably sexy smirk. "How?"

How? How? Hmm…

Oh!

"Will you take me for another driving lesson?"

He hesitates, giving me the are-you-serious expression.

"I promise I won't hit your seat release. And maybe we could go out to dinner or something."

"Like in public?" His smile comes back, and I have to remember what the crap I was saying.

"Yeah." My voice falters, shaking so bad with the decision I'm making. What he said this morning—all of it—makes sense. I can't be ashamed of him anymore. Or myself. I know it's easier said than done, but I'm going to try to get Freak Amy to win the battle over insecurity.

He goes up the steps to stand on the porch, coming so close his breath tickles my nose as he searches my eyes. He won't find anything. I'm being sincere.

"Okay," he says taking a step back. "What time?"

As soon as possible. I don't know how much longer I can wait to be with him again. "Uh, five?" I wish I would've offered lunch instead, but I think I need to sleep off the rest of this hangover.

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're up for that? I mean, even with that stuff I gave you, you're probably dealing with a huge headache."

Yes, but I don't care. "I'll sleep it off."

For whatever reason, this makes his ears flicker around, and he wipes his hands on his jeans.

"S-sounds good, I guess. I'll come by at five, but if you're still feeling like junk, we're not going anywhere." He leaps off the steps, smiling at his perfect landing before he turns back to me. "Oh, and Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope you're being serious. I don't think I have much forgiveness left."

I nod, hoping my enthusiasm will show I'm not going to disappoint him. 'Cause I won't.

I won't.

Right?

He smirks. "See ya tonight, then."

A goofy smile takes shape on my face as I watch him walk away, happy he didn't ask for his jacket back. I curl into it, breathing in his smell and trying to forget how awful a person I am to him. When I get to my room, I talk to myself in the mirror.

"All right. Listen up," I say pointing a disciplining finger at my reflection. "You've got one shot to fix this. Don't. Screw. It. Up. You've hurt him too much. You can't do it again."

Suddenly, my worried and neurotic behavior rears its ugly head. What if someone sees us?

"It doesn't matter," I answer myself in the mirror.

What if they spread rumors I'm into all that geeky stuff?

"It would be true. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

But it is! No one would look at me the same.

"Do you like the way they look at you now?"

They envy me! Girls want to be me and guys want to be with me. I'm talked about because I'm popular and they're jealous, not because I'm an easy bully target. That's what I want.

"But do you want to be you, the real you, more?"

I whisper the last question to myself, glancing from the mirror to Sonic's bedroom window. He seems to know who I am, but do I even know who I am anymore?

My eyes flick to my bookshelf.

Yeah, that's who I am.

I take in another breath of his jacket, the early morning swirling around me. The way his hands felt against my skin. The sweet taste of his tongue gliding with mine. The heat in my pelvis as he pressed himself against it. It was better than before, when all we did was kiss a few times. This was something much deeper. Like he's been struggling with the same urges I have, but been keeping himself at a distance because of what he said. He doesn't really know me anymore.

That's another thing I can't stop thinking about. Even when he jumped away, and told me to stop, he bore his soul to me. Opened up in a way no one else has. Told me exactly how he feels, and how I can fix it.

And I'm going to fix it.

Without removing his jacket—or anything else of his I'm wearing—I slide between my sheets, still feeling all in a flurry from the entire night. It totally didn't happen the way I thought. But instead of feeling guilty and sad, which I should totally feel considering the whole drunken stupor, I feel anxious—excited I have the chance to make it up to him.

Closing my eyes and grinning, I let my mind go to romantic places. At least, romantic for me and Sonic. Solennea, Avalon, Gaia Temple, and I laugh as I think about the Casino Night Zone, since we'll be in my car later. I still can't believe all these things remind him of what I was to him. That it wasn't an obsession, but something that helped him through a difficult situation. I guess that makes me the real dork, since I don't have any deeper meaning for the geeky stuff. Just that it's pretty much awesome.

I sigh, stretching out and cuddling into his jacket. My mind won't shut off though, and my body feels like it's been chopped up in an engine turbine and mashed back together. After an hour of fumbling around under the sheets, I give up on sleep and get one of the books from my nerdy collection.

The Black Knight comic catches my eye. I think the last time I flipped through its pages was a few years ago. Leaping back on my bed, I get ready to toss my comforter over me, but I pause.

I'm not hiding anymore. This can be good practice for me.

Taking a deep breath, I open the book before I lose my nerve.

The pages look brand-new. The picture of the Black Knight almost looks real. I trace the patterns on the thick armor and scary complexion. It looks totally badass, and I get the urge to play the game, ready to annihilate any and all competition.

I flip the page to the gnarly battles. Holy hell! What is that? There's a handwritten scribble in the margin! I would never write in one of my books, especially the best one. Putting the book closer to the light, I squint to make out what it says.

_**Thanks for everything Ames! Better study up for our tournament this weekend. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you! —Sonic**_

My elated feelings get swept away as I read his words, guilt replacing them instantly. As my eyes fill to the brim, I slam the cover of the book and chuck it across the bed.

I'm so naïve to think I can change everything overnight. That tournament was the first time I ditched him. I went to a party instead because they actually invited me. I ended up wasted and making out with another guy. Someone who's way popular and crowd pleasing. Totally brought me into Popular Amy's realm. I technically didn't cheat on Sonic, since we were never really together, but I'm sure it felt that way to him.

Sweet chaos, not much has changed since then, has it?

And you know what sucks? I didn't even care. I was too happy to finally feel accepted I didn't even apologize. I didn't say a word to him about it. I kept my window shut and curtains closed and went out and partied every chance I could. Next time I saw him was in school. He was even nice to me then, and I shoved him aside like he meant nothing to me. All because he reminded me of the stuff I was made fun of for.

Holy chaos! Why is he willing to give me another chance? After everything I've put him through. Here I am feeling all mushy gushy over his kisses when they never should've happened. I don't want to be that girl—the girl who uses sex and alcohol to solve everything. The girl I was last night. Sonic doesn't want that girl either. How the heck did I think kissing him was a good idea? I'm the most selfish person in the world.

I glance at the clock, trying to focus my eyes through the watery blur. It's almost eight-thirty, and definitely not the time to call and cancel since he's probably crashed out from being up all night too. Maybe I can pretend to be sick or something. I mean, I do feel pretty effing awful. But would that be better or worse than going out with him? I don't want to mess this up, but now the building pressure of it all makes me feel like I don't stand a chance of fixing anything.

I grab the back of my head and pull it to my knees as I struggle with all my guilt, bawling until there's no liquid left in me. Somewhere between confidence and insecurity, I finally drift off to escape my jumbled mind.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**I know it's been a LONG time since I posted but I think you all need an explanation which was that I got sick and was in and out of the hospital then when I finally recovered a bit of a while ago testing at my school happened so I had no time to work on this story bt now I plan to finish it so for all of you who stayed waiting for an update thank you a ton and I hope you enjoyed this.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_Good thing my bath mat is clean._

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see in a minute."_

_Sonic has one hand over my eyes and the other clasped in my fingers as he stands behind me, whispering in my ear. It feels so good to have him this close, I can't help but giggle and grin like one of those Belivers whenever they see a poster of Justin Beaver._

_He moves me forward, pressing against my back and keeping his face tucked by my shoulder. At this point, I don't care where the heck we're going. I kind of hope we never get there._

_"Okay," he whispers, and goose bumps crawl everywhere his breath hits, "you ready?"_

_I nod so fast he laughs at my enthusiasm. Then he drops his hand from my eyes._

_Major nerdgasms. I'm standing in the middle of what looks like a movie set. There's no one around. Dead quiet, but I know exactly what movie set he brought me to._

_"Night of the Werehog?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I thought they would've torn it down already. The movie's been out for a few years."_

_Sonic smiles and turns me so I can look at him. "I called in some favors."_

_"Wow. You did all this since this morning?"_

_He nods and tucks his hand into mine. "Of course. I knew you'd like it."_

_Holy hell I like it! This is frakking amazing! I lean up to kiss him, because I just have to, but before I get there, someone calls out from behind me._

_"Hey!" Shade pops out from behind the huge replica of the Werehog waving to someone behind her. "They're over here! I told you she wanted to deflower Dork Lord."_

_Crap. It's not just Shade. It's everyone. Even teachers. Everyone at my school swarms behind her, throwing out awful names and laughing at us._

_Sonic doesn't even do anything. He's still smiling at me, waiting for me to kiss him, or respond somehow. Like he's totally oblivious to the girls making fun of his lack of abs, and his warm sweaters and Secret Rings keychain. I mean all the stuff they say about him pisses me off because Sonic is so much better than what they see, but what they say about me hurts so much I can't find the strength to defend him._

_I try to block it all out, slamming my hands over my ears and closing my eyes. But it still hits me. Like the volume turns up when I do and their faces are more focused._

_My chest is so tight, and my stomach churns as I shrink to the floor. I want it to stop. Everything. What they're saying and how it affects me._

_Sonic leans down and cups my face._

_"Amy?"_

_I don't answer him. I can't._

_"Amy!"_

_I open my eyes, but things blur, and he releases his hold on me. He smirks and then starts tapping on my face._

_What the crap?_

_"**Amy**!"_

My eyes pop open, and I shoot upright. My quills are matted in sweat, and Sonic's jacket hangs loose off my shoulders exposing Sir Lancelot in all his mighty glory across my chest. I hear a chuckle from the side of the bed.

"I know I'm early, but I can't believe you're still asleep."

I rub my eyes and shake my head, making sure I'm actually awake this time. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well."

"Yeah. You looked like you were having weird dreams." His eyebrows pull together. "You okay? Do we need to do this another time?"

No. I'm not really okay. But how can I tell him what I'm so worried about without screwing up this chance I have to make things good between us? Yeah, I can't. So I lie.

"I'm totally fine. Just waking up." I attempt a smile. "How did you get in here?" Even if my parents were home, there's no way they'd let a boy go to my room.

That perfect smile stares at me as he stands. "You're not the only one who can jump the distance between our windows. When you didn't answer your front door, I got worried."

"That I was ditching you?" I accuse, narrowing my eyes and pulling the sheets tight around me.

"No, silly girl. I worried maybe something happened. You didn't answer your cell either."

I glance at my nightstand where my phone is plugged in. Guess I forgot to take it off silent.

"Sorry, I didn't think to set my alarm." It still amazes me his first reaction is always worry. Is it wrong to think someone can be so perfect for me? But of course, I'm not perfect for him so it doesn't really matter.

"Did you still want to go?" he asks, his face falling a little. "Or is last night's party still giving you headaches?"

No. There's a bit of a throbbing between my eyebrows, but it's nothing a few Advil won't cure. And I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere. I want to stay here and hide out with him, if I'm being honest. I can't do that though if I'm going to prove to him I want to be his friend again.

Crap. I'm so gonna mess up tonight.

"Yes, I still want to go. But can I take a shower first?" I still feel all party dirty and I need some heat to loosen the knots in my chest.

He nods, the sexy grin that sets my heart on fire planted on his face. I smile in return, allowing myself to enjoy this moment before I turn into insecure mulch.

"I'll be quick," I promise. "You can wait here."

He raises his eyebrows, but plops down on the bed next to me, stretching across the pillows. He doesn't look comfortable though, and he shoves his hand under his back and pulls out the Black Night book.

"Ah!" he exclaims, waving it by his face. "This book is wicked awesome."

I laugh, punching him in the shoulder. "Good, at least you'll be entertained."

As he flips open the pages, I suddenly have the urge to kiss him again. To knock the book out of his hands and replace them with me.

I hold the breath in my cheeks and try to calm down. Get a freakin' hold of yourself, Amy!

Tucking his jacket around my body, I skip to the bathroom as quickly as I can. I know I have no right to think it, but I kind of hope he checked my ass out as I left.

I give myself another pep talk as I scrub off all the sweat from my dream. Sonic seems like he's in a good mood, and so far I haven't managed to screw anything up. But the real test will be out there. In front of people. Possibly running into kids from school, or their parents or siblings.

My stomach twists, like it's wringing itself out, trying to get rid of all the excess emotions in my body. Leaving only nerves.

These kind of nerves I can handle. The ones right before you go out with a guy you really want to go out with. Better these nerves than those stupid ones about being spotted doing something embarrassing.  
_  
Amy! It's not embarrassing! Stop thinking like that!_

The water shuts off with a squeal. The steam that fills the room makes it hard to see as I fling the curtain open and reach for the towel rack.

But my hand only grabs air.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

And of course, the only way to get to a towel is through my room. If this was any other guy, coming out naked would be fine, expected even. But Sonic doesn't want that girl. He wants the real me. And the real me wishes I was invisible right now.

Panic mingles in with my nerves as I search for an alternative. My eyes land on the toilet paper, which won't work and makes me shake my head laughing. _Don't be ridiculous, Amy. There's nothing under the sink. _I consider taking the shower curtain down, but then the bath mat catches my attention.

That should work.

Wrapping it around my body, rubber side out, the cushy side clings to my wet skin and I send praises that I washed the dang thing the other day.

I look ridiculous, but at least I'm not walking out stark naked.

"Uh, Sonic?" I say through the door

"Mmm?" His tone tells me he's totally absorbed in the book. Good.

"Can you not look? I forgot to grab my clothes."

I hear him laugh. "I've seen you in less than a towel, but yeah. I won't look if you don't want."

"Well, I forgot a towel too."

I'd pay to see his face. The silence makes me wonder what he's thinking, and I open the door a crack to get a glance of it.

He's not there. He's disappeared. Like he's some sort of superhero, like The Fastest Thing Alive, which would be awesome.

"Sonic?"

"I-I'm in the hall. Just let me know when you're dressed."

I drop the bath mat on the floor, relieved I don't have to come out in it. Though funny, it would be mortifying.

The towels I haven't folded yet are at the bottom of my hamper, so I have to dig around to get one, drying off on the other clean clothes in the process. When I finally find two, I wrap one on top of my head and quickly pat down the rest of my body with the other.

I toss the towel on the bed, grabbing a bra and panties. My hands shake so bad I can't put my underwear on without falling on my face. I plummet to the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you okay in there?" Sonic asks, laughing.

"Yeah! I'll be done in a minute, sorry."

Why can't I find anything to wear? All the short and slutty crap doesn't seem to fit the situation, and all the dorky shirts are a little too much for me right now. Why do I not own anything in between?

I settle on a pair of jeans and black boots, wearing a green sweater, though I normally wouldn't have. But Sonic isn't impressed by cleavage or how much skin I show.

I arrange my quills, and skip makeup, being all too aware he's waiting for me.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and Sonic falls back in between my legs. I burst out laughing.

"Sorry," I say through my giggles.

He rubs his head, chuckling along with me. "Ow."

"Get up." I kick him. "I'm starving."

His whole face brightens with my enthusiasm to get going. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

"Okay," he says, hopping to his feet. "Where do you want to go?"

My voice gets stuck in my throat as I try to think of places we'd be less likely to run into people. _Damn it, Amy! Stop with the insecure bullshit._

Maybe this won't be easy.

He saves me from answering, gauging my eyes. "How about we wing it?"

I nod and imitate a chipmunk storing nuts for the winter. He smiles and squeezes my cheeks together, then lets his fingers trace down my neck, my shoulder, my arm, landing in my hand.

"Okay, let's go." I tuck into his arm and shout to myself. _Do not mess this up!_

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure when I'll update this since I don't mean to brag but I GOT INVITED TO PROM AGAIN THIS YEAR 8D so I'll be busy with school and getting myself pretty till then haha but I'll do my best to update soon!**

** P.S. Anyone know a good restaurant in the Monterey Bay area? No? Ah, it was worth a shot!**

**~Pamf**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_Let the battle of the Ames begin!_

* * *

I start the car all by myself. Like a big girl. But I kind of wish he would've helped.

"What is this?" he says, making a face at the radio.

"Jason Derulo," I sing as Jason sings it. Sonic laughs and promptly turns off the music.

"Not a fan?"

"Ugh, no."

I raise an eyebrow, but I'm sure it doesn't look as awesome as when he does it, and he stumbles over his words.

"I mean, you have a good voice. I-I just meant mainstream totally sucks. N-not to bash on your taste in music, but… what is so funny?"

My hand claps over my mouth, stifling all my giggles. "I'm sorry," I say, bringing my hand down. "It's like you're trying to dig yourself out of a hole, when I didn't feel offended in the first place."

He pokes my side, tickling me. "Get the car to the street, silly girl."

I love it when he calls me that. Mental note: be dorky. "Will you help me?"

"I thought you did pretty well without it last time."

I know I'm pushing my luck, but I don't care. So far I haven't done anything wrong. I'm going to take advantage of it. Grabbing his hand with my left, I force it on top of my right hand on the shifter.

"Please?" I say as I tuck his fingers in between mine. His face flushes and I see his Adam's apple move up and down as he gulps. I can't help the strings tugging my lips, and he smirks at my goofy grin.

"All right," he says in defeat. "But you will have to learn to do it all by yourself."

I roll my eyes, and he moves my hand into reverse.

Instead of being nervous, Sonic actually has a calming effect on me. I don't stall the car once. Score!

"Wow, have you been practicing?" he asks after I get going on a hill without plowing into the person behind me.

I roll my eyes and pretend like his compliment totally didn't just make my freaking day. "Hey, do you mind if we stop somewhere?"

"Whatever you want. You're driving."

Stopping the air that wants to fill my cheeks, I pull into the Walgreens parking lot and shut the car off.

His eyebrow shoots up, but he doesn't say anything. Just fumbles around with his seatbelt before bolting around the car to open my door for me.

Cute.

Now let's not screw this up.

I so want to hold his hand, so I keep it nonchalantly at my side waiting for him to "accidentally" bump into me.

No such luck.

"What are we here for?" he asks, shrugging his hands into his pockets, his Secret Rings keychain lighting up as he hits it.

I tug him by the overshirt to the oral hygiene section. Running my finger through all the different selections, I finally land on a toothbrush and wave it by my face. "Is red still your favorite color?"

He chuckles. "You're buying me a toothbrush?"

"I thought you needed a new one. You know, 'cause I got yours all nasty."

That darn sexy smile creeps on his lips. The one I don't ever deserve and yet he still gives me. "I'm surprised you even remembered using it. I thought you were too wasted to remember anything from last night."

I shove the toothbrush against his chest and nearly pass out because I touched him.

"Well, going into the wrong house and walking in on you in the shower has been burned into my brain." Holy crap! Did I really just say that? I know I'm flaming red now. How do I take it back without making it worse?

He raises his eyebrows, his eyes totally laughing at me. I wish my legs didn't feel like Jell-O, because I kind of want to get out of here.

So much for trying to be nice. This was such a bad idea. Mentally smacking myself in the forehead.

"I guess that would traumatize you." Now his face has reddened.

"I didn't see anything," I say quickly. Could this conversation get any more uncomfortable? "I was just saying because, you know, I was drunk and you were—"

"Naked." He's laughing now.

Yes. The conversation could get more uncomfortable.

"How would you feel if you walked in on me naked?" What is wrong with my mouth today?

"Hmm…" He rubs his chin and attempts pervert eyes. It looks so funny I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" I smack his shoulder and he steps back. As if I could really rock him off his feet with that weak hit.

"Well, thanks," he says, handing the toothbrush back, "and yeah, red is still my favorite color."

"Good." I walk past him, covering my heated face. I can't believe I talked about his naked ass. Totally not what I had in mind for this… whatever this is.

"So, where did you want to eat?" I ask when we get back in the car and reverse out of the parking lot.

"You're driving."

Is that going to be his cop-out for making any decisions today?

"Well, do you want to go in somewhere? Or just grab something to eat in the car?"

"Up to you."

Argh. I feel like this is one of those scenes with the bomb wires. And if I cut the wrong one, that'll be it for my chances with dream nerdboy.

I know I should prove to him I'm okay with us being seen together—which I'm still not one-hundred percent sure I am okay with, and that sucks—but I really want to be alone with him. Great. Just lovely! Here I go with the battle of the Ames.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Just hungry. Trying to decide what I want."

"Be honest," he says, putting his hand on mine and shifting into third.

Forcing back laughter at my transparency, I blow out my cheeks as I consider granting his request.

"Ames," he prods.

"I don't want to tell you." That's honest.

"Why not?" He shifts as we come to a stoplight, fully smiling now.

"Because you might get mad."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, his smile disappears. "You don't want to be seen with me."

"No, no!" I blurt. Gosh, I don't want him to think that even if it's a tiny bit true. And I hate myself for admitting to that, but my freaky dream keeps coming back and haunting me. "That's not what I meant. I don't mind going someplace public like I promised, but it's just…" There goes my voice evaporating like it always does when I get scared.

"The light's green."

I let off the clutch, jerking a little, but not stalling. "Sorry."

"What were you saying?"

The engine revs really loud and he moves his hand from mine to my leg and pushes it down on the clutch. Then he quickly shifts with his other hand. The car quiets as the rpm's drop.

"Wow, you're good." I smile trying not to drool over how hot that was.

"Pay attention, Ames." He chuckles and I get my courage back.

"I want to be alone with you."

He's still leaning toward me, his eyes flick up to my face, and I totally want to meet his gaze, but I don't want to crash the car.

"Why?"

"Because."

A small puff of air hits my neck as he huffs. "Because why?"

"I'm not trying to avoid people. It's just, I-I…" I let out a defeated sigh when I can't explain without telling him exactly what I want, which is a chance for Freak Amy to be herself without worrying over everything else. He totally helps me do that, when we're…

"You just want to spend some time alone?"

Exactly. "Yes."

He pauses and my face gets hot.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds okay."

My stomach does a little ribbon dance as he agrees. "Okay, then you choose the food."

His wide smile distracts my gaze for a second, and I have to snap it back to the road.

"Panda."

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**Oii~ Sorry that I haven't posted in a LONG time bt Prom(which is not just for cool kids!) is this Saturday and I've been busy with that and school so here's a little of whats to come and I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
